A Huntress and Umbra Witch
by Captain-Brazil
Summary: Misterious masked mans and creatures start to appear in the Beacon Academy. They are after something, but was unclear to Glynda Goodwitch who found herself facing opponents more dangerous than grimms and even a false maiden.
1. And begins

**Sorry for my bad english. The new and first crossover fic. Hope you enjoy. I have that idea after read a crossover between RWBY and Devil May Cry. No more talk. To the fic.**

* * *

Students were having a conversation, eating breakfast, jogging and more other things. All being watched by the eyes of Glynda Goodwitch.

The teacher walk around the cafeteria with eyes open to any problem around. When she find, she just need to give her glare to make the students chill from fear, then she give the proper punishment to them, of course.

But today everything was very calm. No bullies pertering someone. No accidentaly shots creating a hole on the roof. No student getting fights for fun. Nothing. She finally could relax a little while walking around the school. Before leave the cafeteria, she give one last look on the team RWBY and JNPR to have sure that they not gonna give any problem, the cafeteria cannot stand another food fight.

She start patrol the courtyard and find everything very calm. The students were just talking and not doing nothing wrong. While walking around, she give a glance on her coworkers. Peter was talking to Bart who wasn't running around, he must have drink just a little of coffee on the morning. On the other side she saw professor Peach talking with Fernando Minuano. He is a professor in Beacon make two years already. Glynda actually enjoyed a conversation with the blind samurai, such as Peach, it seems.

-Good morning Peach. -She greeted approaching of them. -Fernando.

-Good moring Glynda.

-Good morning. -Greeted Fernando. -It seems that no one is causing trouble, right?

-A calm morning in Beacon is something rare, indeed. I hope that i'm not interrupting something important.

-Not really. -Said the pink haired professor. -We are just talking about dragons.

-Dragons?

-A little tale that my father told me when i was a kid. -Spoke Fernando. -Want to know about it?

-Maybe later Fernando. I still need to check one part of the school.

With that, she excused herself and go to the hangar where the Bullheads are located to find anything that shouldn't be there. The place have some students coming who lived in Vale instead of the dormrooms. Nothing uncommon around. With everything going fine, she start to make her way to the arena to the first class of the day. But she with everyone around didn't notice something standing in the middle of the place.

* * *

 **? ? ?**

The figure look to the school from away. Wondering if some person in particular was really there. Looking to the sky, he saw the creatures going down to the school.

-Lets see how strong are you now.

* * *

 **Combat class**

He won, he really won. Glynda couldn't see any hope to the young Arc, but he really won a match. He was panting heavily, holding himself with his sword and one of his teammates were cheering loud to his victory, what wasn't no easy, but show how he improved. She walk to the middle of the arena where he was and his defeated opponent.

-I must say mr. Arc, you've certainly improved.

-Hehe, thank you professor.

-As for you mr. Rogue, part of his victory is because you underestimate your opponent. In any fight, this can be your last mistake. Think about it.

Rogue nodded and leave the arena with a low head, not believing that he lose to Jaune Arc. His days on the school gonna be rough for a while. The bell rang ending the class. Every student leaving the place, talking about what happened and planning to have a piece of the Arc boy on the next class. Glynda saw Jaune reuniting with his teammates who were congratulating him for the victory and Nora was giving to him a bonecrush hug.

She have to admit that he improved, even won the match of today.

She make her way to the her office to give the grades to the students that fought today, but stopped when heard something. Sounded familiar to her, but onlly that. She walk to where the sound come from and arrived on the courtyard. Again, she saw nothing, only one student who was sitting on a bench. She cough to get his attention.

-Ahhh! M-ms. Goodwitch.

-Can i ask why aren't you going to the class?

-I was just resting a little. I go now.

-Good.

She turn around and start to walk to her office, but a painful scream caught her attention. The worst part is that the screams come from behind her. She look back and saw the student being hold by three winged creatures that she never saw in her life. The creature have a humanoid body, wings, a halo on the head and a mask on the face.

-Ahhh! What is going on!? -Shouted the student in panic.

-Stay calm!

-What is going on?! What is happpening!?

He keep screaming. He is not seeing them? How? Glynda didn't have time to wonder when they start to push the arms and legs of the student, trying to rip him apart. Glynda grab her crop and used her aura shot on the creatures... what cause just a little of damage.

-Impossible. -She whispered. She couldn't believe. Just one of these shot already put down a grimm like a Ursa or stronger. She made a mistake wondering too much while she suposse to save the student, the creatures pushed the members of the boy with more force, he start to scream in pain until his arms and legs were ripped from his body, all in front of Glynda's eyes. -No.

Was all she said.

Her aura burning in rage, she raise her crop again and blasted a big purple energy that hit two of them, knocking them to the floor. They tried to got up, but Glynda make rain more purple shots on them, except on one who was trying to fly away. She wouldn't allow after he murdered a student. She follow the winged creature to give a end to his life. But every time she give another purple shot, the creature dodged.

The winged creature enter on the school, luckly, was nobody around, she could hunt the creature without worry about someone in her way. The best part is that one of her coworkers is coming from the other side of the corridor.

-Glynda. -Start Peach. -I heard a scream, is everything okay?

-Peach! Stop him!

-Who?

-What do you mean by "who?" The winged creature, of course. -Peach look around, even with the creature flying on her direction, she keep looking around. -Peach! Is not Fernando who suppose be blind?!

-Glynda, i see nothing. -The creature fly through at her. -What are you talking about? -Glynda didn't answer, just push Peach off the way and keep the chase. -Glynda wait!

On the courtyard where tragedy happened, Fernando stood in front of the ripped body. Not believing in what he is feeling. Them he felt Glynda throwing her attacks on something. He grab his katana and walk to where she was.

Back to Glynda, she throw shot after shot, no hitting the target. The creature look at Glynda and giggled. - _He is mocking me? -_ She frowned, raising her crop, she make a ice wall that the creature just fly through. - _What? How? -_ She melted the wall and throw more purple shots, this time one hitting the winged monster, she smiled and brough her crop down and smashed the monster with big piece of ice that she created with her aura. Unfortunately the creature dodged the ice rock, he look back to Glynda and pull from nothing a spear.

-Finally decide to fight back, huh? -She said rising her crop. The creature tried stab and she created a barrier, but the strike was strong enough to make her flinch. The creature keep stabbing the barrier until finally break it. -What? -She was so surprise that almost not dodge the spear going on her chest. She make a impact in front of the creature sending it to the wall. He fly again in Glynda's direction only to hit the face in high speed on another barrier. She give some jumps back and throw more purple shot. The creature spin his spear blocking her attack and got ready to throw the spear what flew faster like a bullet, but Glynda have trained eyes, she easily saw the spear coming and leave the way.

She raise her crop created some fire balls around the creature who blow up and burning him completely, but still was alive.

She raise her crop to finish on the next attack and then, the creature was split in half. She lowered her guard when the help come.

-I know, i know. You would handle, but was taking too much long.

-Fernando, how did you know where i am?

-I can feel the things, remember? Besides, you make too much noise and Peach said that you was running after something.

-I don't understand how she didn't saw this. -She said looking to the splited winged creature.

-What exactly you are seeing?

-Is some winged monster. Is not a grimm, but i don't know what more is.

-Was this who... kill that student?

-... Yes. I have to report this to Ozpin.

-There is a problem.

-And what is Fernando?

-I don't feel the creature anymore.

Glynda look back to where the winged monster was only to find he dissapearing like a grimm. Ozpin need to know that. Coincidentally, she receive a message on her scroll from the headmaster asking to her go to his office.

* * *

 **Ozpin office**

She enter in the office where he was waiting for her. He was with a worried expression, something unusual to him. She was about to talk when he spoke.

-Glynda, do you know who i am?

-What?

-Answer the question.

-Of course i know Ozpin.

-What did you do today?

She didn't understand where he was going with that, but decide to answer.

-I make the patrol of the morning, start the class and when the bell rang, i walked to the courtyard and...

-What happened to the student?

-How did you...

-Answer the question.

She frowned at the tone, but still answered.

-He die. A creature that i don't know what is kill him.

-How was the creature?

-Was white, have wings, a mask, a spear and a halo.

-A halo?

-Yes -She answered not knowing what Ozpin wanted. -Didn't you see in the security cameras?

-Glynda, the security camera only show you running around after something ripped the body of one of our student... and only you was around.

She notice what he was talking about, her eyes windened with the fact that Ozpin was thinking that she was the responsable for what happened with the student. The headmaster was thinking that Glynda Goodwitch, kill one of his students.

* * *

 **End of the first chapter. Glynda find herself in a lot of trouble, what Ozpin will talk to her? She gonna believe in her? Discover in the next chapters. The creature that Glynda fought is the Affinity, the most weak and common angel of Bayonetta games.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. The angels attack

**Sorry for my bad english. I have to change rate of this fic because i just play again the first Bayonetta and remembered some of the umbra witch * _cough*_ moves. And when i say moves, i'm talking about some of climax. For now, this is the only change, but everything else _what resume in just one chapter_ is still the same. I want to say more, but i have nothing more to say _or write._ To the fic. **

* * *

Looking direct on the green eyes of Glynda, Ozpin thought deeper on her version of the story. One of his students was killed by ripping the members of his body and the only one around was his so long time assistant Glynda, who run away from the scene. She said to him that three winged creatures appeared and killed the young boy, then she was able to kill two of them and chase the third around the school. The problem is that nobody saw the creature.

Professor Peach saw Glynda running after something, but she saw nothing. Now, anyone who might see the security footage would think that Glynda actually rypped the student using her semblance.

-Ozpin, you are not believing that i would do such a thing?!

-Of course not. But i have to make all researches necessary to discover what happened. -She frowned. -You was the only one around when the student was killed and you come saying that three creatures appeared and killed him. Creatures that somehow only you saw. -She understand now why he was making those questions. Herself wouldn't believe in a story like that. -Do you have someone else what can comfirm your story.

She thought for some seconds then remembered.

-Fernando. He felt the creature that i was fighting and killed it.

-Even if his strange abilitie to feel everything around can be mentioned, i will need more proof than a word of a blind man.

Glynda didn't think about that. Fernando have a strange abilitie to feel the space around him and anything around that space. How far that space can reach is still a mistery even for Fernando, but he was capable to feel the winged monster that she fought, but like Ozpin said, will need more proof than a blind man word.

-I... i only have him as a witness.

-I see. -Ozpin said with a sad face. -Glynda, i will need you to leave the academy until i decide how to deal with this. -Her eyes widened. -I will talk to Fernando about this. If he can sense those creatures that you said, he must be able to know from where did they come from. -She calmed her nerves when heard what he was planning, but still, leave the academy... -You may leave, but before you go, i think i will need you to call him for me.

-Oh, yes. You cannot call him with a scroll.

* * *

 **Hangar**

The door of the bullhead close behind Glynda who was leaving the academy early for the first time since she become a teacher. Some students were a little unhappy for not have their favorite class for the day, but Ozpin would send someone to assume her place. Probably Oobleck or Fernando. But this all was insignificant compared to the fact the she fail to save one of her student from be killed.

She could see the scene playing in front of her eyes again. The student screaming in panic while being hold by some unknow creatures. She attack the three with her aura, but have just a little effect on them. So stunned with what happened, she was distracted for too much time, letting the monsters end the poor boy's life. Then she was filled with rage, killed two of them with a single attack, but the third one run away.

Remembering of that, she start to think about why Peach wasn't able to see the monster in front of her eyes. He flew right in front of her! How come she didn't saw? Her thought were interrupet when she hear someone playing a guitar. Glynda turn around to see her least favorite student.

Trojan Unicorn.

She was wearing her standard attire. A black leather jacket, a black skirt, a pair of black boots, fingerless gloves and of course, the lack of a shirt. She is still a teacher, so see one student showing her chest like that is unaceptable.

-Ms. Unicorn. -Unícorn groaned when heard the voice of her also least favorite teacher. -I thought that I told to you about show yourself so much.

-But I don't like shirts.

-This is not a excuse young lady.

-Yeah, but-wait a second. What are you doing here?

The question not get Glynda by surprise. She expect to any of her students ask that. She only didn't expect Unicorn be the one who asked the question. She start to think if should do what she planned to do if other student make the question or go with a different excuse. She cannot let nobody know about what happened, because nobody would believe in her. She and Unicorn have on the best words, a harsh relation-y'know? Forget about that. These two hate each other since the day their meet. So, if she know that Ozpin was suspecting that Glynda kill a student, Unicorn would share the notice ASAP, only to annoy Glynda.

-That would be my question Ms. Unicorn. -She decide follow her original plan for now. -What are you doing here in middle of the class time?

-Oobleck make me go to Vale got a package for him. This is a punishment for-using my words- play a smart ass with him. -Glynda massaged her temples. She wonder why some stupid god would give such talent to be a huntress to a girl like her. -What about you?

Following her original plan, she answered.

-It is a little emergency of the school that I have to take care ASAP.

With that, Unicorn shrugged and put her headphones to ignore her teacher. Glynda didn't mind. Some of the only things that these two would agree is that both don't want to speak with each other. She just sit in a chair and wait for the bullhead reach to Vale, ignoring her problematic student who was with eyes closed.

* * *

 **Ozpin office**

-From... the sky?

Ozpin asked to Fernando who was sitting in front of him. Head down since he don't need to rise to look to someone. Ozpin told to him about Glynda what surprised him, who was talking to Ozpin about what he felt a hour ago.

-They come from the sky. I know that sounds weird, but they just appeared like that.

-And only three of them?

-Yes.

-Can you describe them?

-Not so much, only that their have wings. And one that she fought actually have a spear.

Just like Glynda told to him. Ozpin believe in Glynda. She care about her students and never would hurt them more than a little hit in the head with her crop. But he need to check everything to make sure that she is innocent. If he have more proof than a word of a blind man.

-Fernando. I will make some researches about those creatures. If you... feel more of them, do what you must do to not let them hurt any more student or innocent.

-Right.

Was all Fernando said before leave the office. Now Ozpin need to discover from where those creatures come, and of course, to any question you have the internet may have the answer. He open the holographic screem and start the researches.

* * *

 **In the bullhead to Vale**

The flight to Vale was so calm that Glynda just fall sleeping on the chair. She open her eyes just waking from the sleep, she would reach to Vale in a couple of minutes. The view of the city was very close and didn't seems to come closer. She look around and everyone wasn't even moving like... they weren't moving. She look closer to the other passengers and realise that they were moving like were in slow motion.

-What? -She look to her least favorite student and notice that she also was moving in slow motion, in fact, everything around her was moving slowly. -What is going on? -Glynda asked to herself. She walk around looking for someone who was moving normaly, but found nobody than herself, so she came with a two conclusions. -Or they all are in slow motion or is me that is moving too fast. -She grab a empty candy pack from the garbage and let go of her hand in midair, she saw the pack falling in slow motion. -Is me who is moving fast. How this is possible?

* * *

 **Top of the bullhead**

A figure what seemed knight wearing a huge black armor was looking to Vale feeling a little nostalgic. His cape wasn't flowing with the wind, even standing on the top of the ship. Arms crossed and blue eyes lookig direct to the city without care about the light behind him. Four angels appeared pointing their spears against the knigth. They were about to attack, but another figure appeared and stop them.

-Remember that he is not a enemy, at least not yet. -The angels obeyed and flew to inside of the bullhead. -You did this?

-No.

The knight answered with a low voice. The witch turn her vision to the metal floor below her.

-It is her.

-How do you know?

-I know when i see someone like me, sir.

-What you gonna do?

-Nothing now. If she survive the attack, i will decide later.

She jump and landed on the water and start to walk to the shore. The knight didn't move from his spot.

-Let's see how good you was now teacher.

* * *

 **Inside of the bullhead**

Glynda wave her hand in front of Unícorn face waiting for any kind of response, but she was moving to fast to her student notice. She sighed. Whatever happened to her, happened when she sleep. Maybe if she sleep again, everything would move normaly when she wake up, but her plan was ruined when saw a light from above.

-What is that? -She asked and from the window come four of the same winged creatures that she saw early in the morning. The first thing she notice is that they were moving normaly. -How? -Then from nothing, coming a name on her head. -Affinities. -She spoke in low voice.

* * *

 **Ozpin office**

When his researches were given results, his connection start to fail. This was something that annoy even Ozpin, he look to the window to wait the connection come back and notice something strange. He saw birds flying in slow motion.

-What? -He crumpled a piece of paper and throw on the air. The crumpled paper flew slowly to the other side. -Someone or something is messing with the time.

* * *

 **Bullhead**

Don't make one day yet and Glynda found herself facing more of the same creatures of the morning. They appeared in the bullhead and this time seemed that they wanted a piece of her. Different from the morning, only two of them have spears, one have a big golden axe and the last one have a flail. All of them trying attack her.

She give three jumps back and rise her crop to create a barrier, the creatures charged against her, this time she pushed the barrier and making them hit the face direct on her protection. She smashed the four on the wall, but being careful to not harm any innocent. Glynda see that just one of the creatures dissapear like the morning, the other three just shook the heads and get ready for the next round.

-This time, nobody will die in my watch. -Glynda create ice spears and threw on the creatures, the one with spear start to spin his weapon to block the shots. The other two fly to Glynda raising their weapons. Glynda give another jump back and notice one of them behind her. She was able to jump in his head and land away from them. She charged her aura on her crop, when two of them come closer, she shot a high powered purple shot what blew up one of them, but the other come too much closer and almost cut Glynda with his axe. She give another jump back, but didn't notice the one with the flail behind, who hit her back with the flail. -Ugh! -She flew through the air and hit the wall. -Ugh! Ow! They are strong. -She got up ignoring the pain on her back, she let her aura take care of this. The one with flail fly after her and was caught by surprise by a little tornado, cortesy of Glynda. -Here comes a spicy touch. -She said and the tornado start to burn in fire, she could hear the monster screaming in pain.

The knight left his spot and was watching the little fight from the corner without move a single muscle.

-I thought that you was stronger than that teacher.

Glynda stopped the fire tornado and was shocked to see the creature still alive but fighting to be in two feets. The one with axe fly after her and she use her semblance to hit him with the spiked ball on the flail of the burned monster. He hit hard the wall and then start to make some noises that Glynda reconize in any place.

-He really is complaining? -The burned one seemed that was defeding himself and the other keep complaining, Glynda ignored the noises and use the flail of the burned one against his face, what threw blood on the floor after the impact. Just one more to go. -So, how is gonna be? -She asked but regreted not kill the monster right in the place because he threw his axe on the window, breaking the glass and hitting the motor. -No.

The motor exploded and everyone turn to the window in panic, she also notice that everyone was moving again. Glynda see the creature flying away, but ignored, she must do something about the bullhead what start to fall.

-Attention passengers. -Spoke the pilot in the speaker. -Here is your captain.

-You are just the pilot. -Spoke another voice in the speaker.

-This can be my last fly! Give me a break! Anyway, it seems that we have to do a forced landing. Everyone sit down, hold yourselves and wait for the ship land!

-And prey for your lives.

-YOU ARE NOT HELPING!

Everyone start to panic and brace themselves, afraid of be their last flight, until something just grab the entire bullhead. Glynda, holding her crop with both hands, was doing the possible to make the ship land safely on the shore. But even for her semblance, a entirely bullhead is too much heavy, she try use any extra force that she have in her aura.

 _*Bump*_

Seemed to work. Her job from nothing become more easy and she was controling the ship more easily. With one more little push, the bullhead landed close to the city shore. Everyone start to cheer from the safely land and Glynda fall on her knees, it was too much effort even for her aura, at least everyone is safe.

* * *

 **Ozpin office**

The headmaster notice that the time start to flow normaly again, now he can go back to his researches, but was curious about what would have caused the time slow down. Is this related to what happened to Glynda in the morning? He would think about if his scroll not start to ring. He look to the number.

-Peach, do you need something?

-Actually, Fernando want to speak with you?

-Fine, give to him your scroll. -Some noise were heard then he spoke. -What's wrong Fernando?

-I felt again. Was only for a second, but i felt.

And this answer his question, the time slowing down is related with what happened to Glynda in the morning.

-Ozpin. -Peach spoke. -The bullhead what Glynda was on board have some troubles and make a forced landing, but everyone is fine, thanks to Glynda.

-Do you know what happened? -Asked Ozpin.

-Some problem with the motor. Just blew up from nothing.

-Someone saw something different?

-No, why?

Yep. This gonna be more hard to deal with than Ozpin thought.

* * *

 **Vale shore**

After make the bullhead land safely, Glynda sit down in a bench not far away from the ship. She see some cops talking to the passengers about what happened. She would walk to them and explain what happened, but she knew that they wouldn't believe on her. She only hope that was the last of those creatures at least for today.

-Ms. Glynda Goodwitch?

Glynda turn around and see a messenger. Curious.

-Yes?

-For you.

He handed to her a little envelope. When she was about to ask who send this to her, the messenger just dissapeared. She look on the envelope on her hand. The color was purple and have her name in the front. So much strange things are happening to her in just one day. She open the envelope and inside have only a little business card and a discount cupon for a free drink and some pub.

-I could use a drink after everything that happened today. -She look on the card the address of the place and the name. -The gates of hell?

* * *

 **Beacon's courtyard**

Jaune have to sit down after the combat class. Was his first victory after he enter the academy, he would savored the victory as long as last.

-Jaune!

Unfortunately, he still have some classes to atend for the day. He got up and join with his partner to walk to the next class. While walking, Jaune see something on the bushes.

-Hey Pyrrha, did you see that?

-See what Jaune?

-I swear to see a pair of wings on the bushes.

-Wings?

-Hmm. Nevermind, must be my imagination.

He walk to the classroom and Pyrrha following him close, the angel who was hiding on ther bushes rise the head and look on the direction of the blonde boy who was able to see him. But before he could fly, was splited in two by Fernando.

-Great. How manny of you have?

He asked to nobody. Far away from that place, a woman wearing a black outfits saw everything and notice what the angel was about to report.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. I feel like i didn't too much effort on this chapter. But what is curious, some chapter that i write and make feel like that are viewed a lot. I don't know if is luck or i'm good and i don't know yet. Anyway. More Affinities appeared and now wanting a piece of Glynda. The time slow down. Jaune can see the angels and Glynda gonna give a visit to the Gates of Hell. All in all, it one more of my mess.**

 **I don't know exactly how Glynda's semblamce really works, so i make like another fics and make her manipulate dust. For Ozpin, i see and some fics too that his semblance is time manipulation, so he was immune to time slowing down. For Fernando, he wouldn't see the angels if he wasn't blind, he can only sense them.**

 **Next time, Glynda gonna have a drink in the Gates of Hell. Leave a review please and until next time.**


	3. A taste of Hell

**Sorry for my bad english. A warning. _Every time that the words are writing like that, is someone thinking._ Just saying before someone try ask. **

* * *

On the highest tower of Vale. The knight with black armor stare the twilight from what could be the best spot to watch the sunset. Vale is really a beautiful city if be look from the right spot. But for someone who have bad memories can be a painful vision. The knight still remember the days on the city when he was just one among the others teenagers, but this make a long time ago.

-Sir. -The woman in black appeared. -What exactly we are waiting for?

-He cannot wake up unless use her power.

-But she is dead a long time ago. How we gonna get her power?

-Is all a question of planning. Just let them running free for now. We need at least one more Umbra Witch to keep with the plan.

-But i am the last Umbra Witch who exist and have the power we need, i alone don't have power enough to...

-Wrong. Have one more.

The woman sighed.

-Only if Cereza or Jeanne were compatible.

* * *

 **Vale**

The nights on the city were almost always full of movement. All adults and some rebel teenagers could be see walking around to have some fun. Like drinking or something more obcene.

Glynda drive her car to where was that pup what was in the coupon. The white nissan altima 2002 run along the other veicles like was going direct to home or going for some wild night, not that Glynda would do something like that. She just wanted a drink or two then leave the place. What would happen if any of her students saw her like some woman who use alcohol to try forget her problems. Since she going to have sometime for herself, she was not wearing her normal attire. A black sleeved turtleneck blouse, a white tight jeans and a brown leather jacket. Her hair was untied flowing free and she was still using her leather boots, leaving behind her cape and earrings.

She parked right next to the bar. Some male faces turn the head to see the blonde leaving the car. Glynda know that she is a beautiful woman, but she let those matters aside because of her work. She just ignored the stares and enter on the bar.

The Gates of Hell was a bar with a gothic atmosphere. Some gargoyle statues were in the wall, almost no light to iluminate the place, a red neon sign with the name of the bar behind of the balcony. Below the sign, inumerous bottles of drinks. Glynda look around to the customers of the bar. They seemed like normal people, some mans in business suits and womans in teasing dress, but deep, she knew that something was different with them, just couldn't say what was.

Her attention was caught by the bartender who was cleaning a bottle. He was a really big bald man with some tribal tatoos on the head, wearing black glasses that hide completely his eyes. He was wearing a dark brown shirt and overcoat, his hands were with rings in every finger and a bracelet in both arms. His ears full of earrings and a golden necklace. Glynda walk to the balcony but feel some eyes on her from both mans and womans around. Maybe because she was dressing in a different way from the rest of the customers, was the only reason she could think.

In the moment she sit down, the bartender turn his attention to her.

-What i can do for you? -He spoke. -Are you here for a drink or pleasure?

-Excuse me?

-Either way, I'll hook you up. -Glynda give to bartender a stare that could open a hole in the wall. -Ok, ok. Just a "no" would be enough. Anyway, what you want? -Glynda get the coupon from her pocket and show to him. She notice that he give a strange look to her. -Hard day, huh?

-Pretty much. -Was all she said.

-Is easy to a huntress kill some monsters, but angels is another history.

-What? -He turn around and start to mix some drink for Glynda. -Wait a second, you know what those creatures are? -He didn't move, just keep mixing the drinks. -What are those monster?

-Like i said, angels. -He still not turn around to talk to her. -They appeared from nothing and only you could see them, right?

-You know something about what happened to me today?

He finally turn back to talk to her and in his hands, a wine cup with a purple drink.

-More or less. Here, to make you feel better. -He put the drink on the balcony to Glynda take it. -All i know that the one who took care of those matters are really lazy make a while.

-Lazy? -Glynda asked before give a sip on the bottle. She have to admitt, this guy is creep but know how to mix a drink. -Someone else can see those creatures?

-Angels baby. They are angels.

-Do you really expect to me believe on that?

-You gonna believe in due time. For now, is better you not be around of the ones you care about.

-What do you mean?

-They never go close to that school of yours.

- _He know that i'm from Beacon?_

 _-_ If only you could see them, it seems that they are there for you. Why? That question i cannot answer.

-What do you want from me? You not make me come here only to have one more customer.

-Baby, i don't want nothing from you, maybe except some assistance.

-With what?

-My business partner seems to be dealing with her own business, so i need someone else to help me to deal with some plagues around. But you couldn't handle the problem.

-Excuse me? I'm a professional huntress. I can deal with anything from this world.

-Like the angels on the school? -Glynda sharping gaze turn into a sad one. She saw the monsters and couldn't save a life when she was around. The life of the student that died in front of her will forever be on her shoulders with the weight of the guilty. -If you can't deal even with the most weak of them, you can't possible survive against some of i deal in the daily bases.

-If you think that i can't handle, why did you wanted to me come here?

-I didn't.

-What?

-In the moment i saw you, i thought was just a woman trying to experiment a new place to drink. Not that i mind, i can always have one more customer, but who told you about The Gates of Hell?

-A messenger.

-Interesting. -He start to think about he heard. -A advice. If you don't want any trouble, i recommend you to forget what happened today and keep with your life.

She couldn't. No after those so called angels by him kill one of her students. If they are around on Vale and are hurting people, Glynda as a huntress couldn't allow them fly around doing what they want. Bartender seems to know a lot about them, she need to make him tell everything he know about them.

-Who are you anyway?

-The name is Rodin. Is all you will have.

He notice that she want answers.

-How do you know that those monsters are angels?

-I face them even before you start to walk baby.

He seemed old actually.

-How manny species have?

-A lot. One more dangerous than other.

-How come nobody know about them?

-Who would believe that the good and angelical angels are killing people? Some of them are expeled from above and come to the earth.

-Expeled?

-Hey, they are living beings. What's mean that they can be good or evil. I just happen to hunt those who think that can do what they want.

-Why?

-To not be bothered by them later.

-Why i can see them?

-I don't know.

Glynda was sure that he could answer that, but it seems that he not have all the answers for her questions. But have more things that she need to know.

-Who are you business partners? They can see angels too?

-Yes, they can. But who she are, is none of your concern.

-Why not? -She asked angrily.

-Do you reveal those type of information to your enemies just because someone who want answers asked?

Of course not. Rodin is hiding something or someone, she should know as a person who hide a big secret from the others that is not a good idea to answer any question that someone ask just because are curious. It seems those person who work with Rodin must have their enemies. So he not gonna reveal nothing about them. She could force him, but she don't know if he would give any true information. For now, she decide to give other questions.

-Do you know someone else that can see those angels?

-No. Is impossible to any simple human to see them. You must be special.

-How special?

-I don't know, just that.

She sighed and give another sip on the cup. She once thought that saw everything that Remnant was behind the curtains since Ozpin told to her about the magic powers who were walking around. Now, angels are coming from the skies above and wanting a piece of her for reason unknow for her. Ozpin said that he gonna try discover what are those creatures, but she doubt that he gonna discover anything that Rodin just told to her. She make a note to remember to herself tell to Ozpin everything Rodin told to her, but first she need make sure that all the information that he is talking about is true.

For now, it seems that Rodin not gonna reveal nothing about his business parnter and of course, about himself. So what more she can ask? There something.

-When i was on the bullhead coming to Vale, the time slow down around me. Do you know anything about that?

-Maybe. I know someone who can do that, but like i said, she is pretty lazy lately. -Must be his partner. No. If was, he would not say about it. So have someone more in the middle of this. The question now is... who? She finished her drink, give to him the coupon and start to leave the place. -A advice baby. Pay attention to your surroundings.

Rodin said before Glynda leave the Gates of Hell. With all the bartender said in mind, she start to wonder what's going on on Vale.

* * *

 **Beacon**

Train with the champion of Mistral sure give to someone good results. Jaune not only was able to win his first match on the combat class like also becoming a strong warrior like the members of his family. Done with another training session. He sit down on his rear, panting after another workout. Pyrrha could see his skill growing with him.

-You are doing great Jaune. If we keep like that, you gonna be in our friends level in little time.

-Don't need to try raise my moral Pyrrha. I know that will took time to at least face one of our friends toe to toe.

-I'm serious. You have potential Jaune. You just need keep practicing.

-Hehe. Thank you, i just... hey, what is that light?

-Where?

-There. -Jaune point to Vale, but Pyrrha tilted her head in confusion. -You are not seeing?

-Jaune, the only light i see is from the buildings. Maybe we exagerate on the today's training. Let's go back and rest.

-Yeah, maybe you are right.

Jaune said, but he keep looking to the light before leave with his partner.

* * *

 **Vale**

Glynda drive her car to go back to her house. But what Rodin told to her before leave keep on her head. So she decide keep driving without destination to see if something will happen. For now, everything was normal. But she keep her eyes open for anything. Seeing that nothing happened, she decide to go back. But when she decide to turn around a light come from above.

-Just when i was going back. -She said.

Glynda leave her car and saw coming from the sky two creatures who were exactly the same. They appearance are far different from the Affinties. Their bodies were less humanoid and in used masks that seemed like birds beak or something similar. The landed in front of her.

 **Second Sphere Virtues**

 **Grace and Glory**

They have the same simbol of the angels on their arms and legs. But instead of spears, they both have huge claws. One generating flames and the other lightnings. Glynda somehow knew that those two wouldn't be so easy to defeat like the affinties.

She get her riding crop from the car and got ready for them.

The first one with the flame claws that she somehow reconize as Grace come first. She create a barrier in front of him and he jump to the side to attack her. She was caught by surprise by the speed of the angel, but was able to give a jump back. But when she landed, he was right in front of her. With wide eyes, she created a barrier and blocked the attack of Grace. She pushed the barrier and her enemy away.

The other she reconize as Glory come next. Glynda shot some purple shots against the angel who was easily dodging the attacks. He jump above and threw his claws against Glynda, she create a barrier and block the attack but the claws were holding the barrier and then, Glory pushed himself against Glynda and broke the barrier. She clenched her teeths. She was about to try another attack when notice Grace behind her.

- _When did he... -_ She didn't have time to think, she have to dodge the claw coming from both her front and back. Wasn't a easy job, both monsters were fast, she almost was caught in their attacks every time she dodge. But she notice that Grace is slower than Glory. She couldn't find a opening on them like that, she need space. She raise her crop and created a light what blinded both her enemies. -Let's try this. -She make come from the sky lightnings on both her enemies. It seemed have less effect on Glory, of course. While Grace was recovering, Glory already start attack Glynda. She tried another barrier but like Grace, he jump to the side and go after her. Glynda tried a fire wall, but Glory give a jump and landed on her back. -Oh no, you don't! -Raising her crop, she create a purple whip with her aura and start to attack Glory, but he parried and dodge all her strikes with no problem. -Dammit!

Glynda keep swing her crop, trying hit her enemie. From above, a woman was watching the fight.

-This is all you got? Will not be enough. -The woman said.

Grace recovered and attacked the huntress. Now she have to deal with them at the same time again, she tried blind them agains, but when she raise her crop to evoke the light, her crop was get off from her hands by Glory.

-Oh no. -She whispered. Glory don't waste time and attacked Glynda sending her to above. -Ugh! -In midair, he hit the huntress with a three combo. -Ugh! Uh! Ow! -He finish sending Glynda to the street. -Uh! -She hit hard the floor and Glory landed a little far from her. - _Ugh. He is strong. And Grace is stronger than him. If wasn't for my aura, i would be unconscious. -_ With effort, Glynda got up, but was sending back to the floor when Grace jump after her, but she create a bubble with her aura to block her opponent's attack. Grace was on the top o her bubble, attacking and trying to break her protection. Glynda make one push and send her enemy to the sky, then used her semblance to call back her crop. She point her weapon to the enemy falling to... -Ahhhhhhh! -But she forgot about Glory and was electrocuted before could do anything. She fall on her knees, but wasn't enough to take her down.

She raise her crop and the floor below Glory crashed and he used both hands to not be smashed by the asphalt. Grace come back and start to spinning with his claws, Glynda create a big ice rock and make fall above him, smashing him on the floor. Groly jump after her and she grab him with her telekineses and threw him to the nearest wall, then to the floor, to the floor agains, Grace come from the ice rock and Glynda threw Glory against him, but he jump away and she push Glory back to hit him on the back.

They both got up and seemed angry, such as Glynda.

They both attacked at the same time and Glynda create another barrier and this time, they attacked the barrier trying to break and finally get rid of the huntress. Glynda evoked again the purple whip and wrapped around Glory, she start to spin him around and threw him with force on the floor. Grace then come from her back, but she make a little explosion with her aura and send him to the wall.

-Nice try. -She saw Grace coming like a missile against her, but she also have to pay attention to Glory who come from her back, she nearly dodged their attacks and used the whip to send Grace away. But he moved only some milimeters. -How? I used so much force in this attack. -She look closer and notice that Grace was slowly going away and Glory was moving like was in slow motion. -What? -She did't understand but decide to wonder later. She used the timing to create a spear with the debris that Glory create when send her to the floor and make fly through him. The time moved againg and Glory start to scream in pain because of the hole on his chest. Glynda make a little ball with her aura and send to the hole. -Say goodnight. -Glory start to feel something grew inside of him, then he exploded with the little aura bomb that Glynda make it. -I haven't using this move for while. Good to know that still work.

She turn her attention to Grace who jump and again got her crop from her hands, she saw the claw slowly coming to her face. Her anger was going all the way through her body, those creatures are more hard to deal than any grimm she ever fought. Again she was disarmed by her enemy. Her anger make her clench her hand and without think properly, she ducked the claw and punched Grace in the stomach. When she come to her senses, her enemy flew away with the force of her fist. Grace crashed on the wall and fall to the floor. Glynda look to her hand.

-H-How? I... i not strong like that. And i didn't use my aura in that attack. -While she was wondering, she look again to Grace and saw that instead of dissapear like the affinities, he was being dragged by some dark enery from the floor. Some hands grab his body and push him to the dark energy and then dissapeared. -What happened? -She look around and notice that Glory also dissapeared. The streets were empty because of the late hour, so nobody must have see the fight. She sighed, somehow, she was able to punch Grace with force enough to put Yang on the shame, but she don't know how she did that. -I was always that strong?

She know that not. She may have a athletic body, but not strong like that. She look to her hand and then to the shattered moon, feeling something that she didn't felt a long time ago. But she couldn't say what was.

From the darkness of the alley, Rodin lit a cigar with his finger.

-Another one? -He blew the smoke. -Beautiful.

* * *

 **Limits of Vale**

He walk a long distance for the job and it is better the money be worth of the job.

-This is Vale? Is not so bad actually. -With his sword on his back and both pistols on the waist, he start to walk his target. -Time to find that party.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. Glynda face two more stronger enemies and Rodin have a eye on the huntress. Someone else gonna enter in this little war and i already gonna say, is not a OC, so i don't need to worry about the rules for RWBY OCs. To be honest, i take a couple of minutes to choose Glynda's clothes when she go to The Gates of Hell, i not so good in those matters, but... meh. I hope that everyone is satisfied with her attire, because i plan to give more clothes to her. She is a woman, or course.**

 **For Jaune, still will take a while to him play a hole on this fic, for now, don't expect him do something for now. Remembering also that to keep Monty's rules for OCs, i changed Fernando's last name from Hazashi to Minuano. I'm tired of explain about why i choose that name, so if you want to know why, give a look on the recent chapter of Sons of Darkness or STRK, my OC fic.**

 **Leave a review if possible and see you next time.**


	4. Welcome to Paradiso

**Sorry for my bad english.**

* * *

 **Beacon**

The dark knight was standing on the highest tower, looking to the school from, in his opinion, was the best place to watch everything. Above him come another light, this time, bigger than the normal. From the light came a angel what was different from the others, and much more stronger. His form was similar to a centaur, but didn't have a head, but have wings and a face on his chest. The angels have a golden armor on his waist and on the four ankles and was carrying a sword and a shield. He galloped to the front of the knight.

-(You said that you took care of the last of the Umbra Witches, knight.) -He was speaking in a different language. -(What do you have to say to defend yourself?)

-If you have a brain, you should use it. -Mocked the dark knight. -Remember that we need at least one witch alive. We have one. We just need to wait now.

-(So why was the reason that you elimitade the other demons servants?).

-We cannot use any Umbra Witch. They need to be different if we want to use this woman to my plans.

-(You mean our lord plans.)

-I mean MY plans. I don't need to remind you that your lord only know what's going to happen because of me.

-(How you have sure that this woman could be used for the plans?)

-Because i know her make a long time.

The angels stared at the knight. He with his allies knew that the man in dark armor was hiding important informations, but he is right. He know a lot from their enemies and shared with his lord all the information that they need. But he know that cannot trust him too much. He came to his lord and told to him all of the plans of their enemies, but he refused to say how he discovered. His lord would make him answer, but he needed to deal with what their enemies were planning to do.

-(I will let this clear knight. I don't trust in you. You may have earn the trust of my lord, but not enough to him trust on you completely.)

-Oooohhh. So what you and your friends plan to do?

-(For now, nothing, but i will also let clear that if you try anything, you will not have even five second to do something to defend yourself.)

With that, the angel fly back to above without notice the smile behind the knight's helmet.

-Funny. It was the same thing he told to me last time.

* * *

 **Vale - Glynda's apartment**

After Glynda fought against the pair of "angels", she look around for any sign of more creatures and make sure that none of them would hurt any innocent and of course, she notified Ozpin about her encounter with the dinamic duo, she also told to him everything that Rodin, the misterious bartender have told to her. No need to say that Ozpin too doubt about what the bartender said. But she also have some surprises when he said that Fernando found some "angels" around the school.

-This is mean that they are after something on the school? -She asked while walking around her room. Following her by each step, was her black cat. -But what could be? -She sit down on her couch. The cat climbed on her lap and she start to pat him and he give a meow. -Well, i will not figure out this tired like that. -She put her cat on the floor and walk to the bathroom. -I need a shower.

Glynda entered in the bathroom without notice that her cat has become agitated. He hissed to a certain direction where a woman in black cloths just appeared. She just tap the cat's head and he stopped. She smiled.

* * *

 **The Gates of Hell**

Rodin was again trying use a spell to locate his business partner. But the result was the same, he couldn't find her. He keep putting some potions on the caldron to see if make any effect. But again, the result was the same. Someone or something must be interfering with his efforts to find his partner. So the question is who?

-A better question is, who could have be able to take down both girls? -He asked looking to the caldron, then something appeared. -Another one? -But he felt that wasn't a good news. -Why I have a bad feeling about her?

He stared on the caldron the woman on Glynda's apartment.

* * *

 **Glynda's apartment**

 **Bathroom**

Now, if have one time on Glynda's day that she is one haundred percent relaxed, it is when she is in her bathtube filled with warm water. She put one foot on the water to check the temperature, when felt that was good enough to her enter, she removed the towel and start her bath. Once Glynda's body was almost submerged on the water, she give a relaxed sigh, her blonde hair floating around. She passed a soaped sponge on her right arm, covering her skin with foam. While soaping her body, she couldn't get off from her head the events of her day, one day she is teaching her students the art of combat, then angels appear and everything stop make sense to her. While soaping her thigh, she remembered that on the morning at the bullhead, she knew the name of the angels that attacked her and make the bullhead almost fall from the sky.

-Affinities. -She whispered. How come she knew their names? And how does she know that's their names? She look to her hand that was holding the sponge and come to her mind the memory of the punch she give against Grace. Where did that strength come from? Not to mention that they are flying around Beacon after something. What would be? They are after Amber? No. Maybe. She didn't know. -So many questions. But not even one answer.

Glynda stared at her reflex on the water, but even dipped in warm waterm she felt a shiver when notice the face of someone else on the reflex of the water. The face of a woman. She tried leave the bathtub but the woman just put a hand on her head and pushed her to under the water, the hold her down with a hand on her chest. Glynda start to struggle to leave the water, but even with those skinny arms, the woman was strong. Glynda try use her semblance by throwing the bathroom sin on the woman's head, but she just raise her hand and the sink crashes when collided against her skin. She would try some shots with her aura, but without her crop, her power have only half of the full power. Where is that superhuman strength when she need?

-Relax. -The woman spoke. -Not gonna take so long.

Was all she said while drowning Glynda. The teachers start to feel the effects of the lack of oxygen, her head felt like was explode, her strength was leaving her body, her lungs begging for some air. She tried some kicks on the woman, but seemed like she barely felt the kicks. Glynda use her semblance and make a piece of concrete falls from the ceiling on the woman's head. But the woman just whipped away like was getting rid of a annoying bug. Glynda appealed to her nails to free herself from the woman's grip, but she barely felt anything on her skin.

- _I can't breath. -_ Glynda's vision start to blackout, the strength start to leave her body, her arms losing the grip from the woman's wrist. - _I'm going to pass out._

The last thing on her vision before blackout was the woman smiling to her.

The woman get off her arm from Glynda's chest and start to stare the teacher's body floating on the water of the bathtub. Someone else would think that she drowned, but the woman knew that was just a long nap.

* * *

 **Paradiso**

The moment Glynda come to her senses, the first thing she did was leave the water. She cough at first but she give the welcomed to the air to her lungs. She take deep breathes and walked out of the water. After her breathe calm down, her first thought was that she WALKED OUT of the water. She look behind and saw that she just has left from a lake. She look around and notice that she wasn't on her bathroom anymore. The place could be describe like a paradise.

The air is filled with glimmers of light and somehow feathers too, the sky was filled with golden colored clouds, the area around her was like a meadow, the floor covered with healthy grass and trees.

-Where am i? -She asked. -How did i get here? -She put a finger on her chin and start to think. She was in her bathroom, taking a bath, a woman appeared and... -I... died? -She asked looking to herself and notice that she was naked. -Oh god. -Instinctively she covered her breasts and womanhood. -Just what i needed. -She mumbled. Glynda look around but didn't see any living being at the sight, but she still was covering herself. If this is the after life, where is god? Where is Monty to give her the welcome to the heaven and maybe give to her some cloths? -Stopping to think about it, maybe is not a good idea be here when angels want me dead. But if i'm already dead, what they could do against me?

Realising that she will go to nowhere stand there, she start to walk and a random direction hoping to find something to help her.

* * *

 **Beacon - Courtyard**

Fernando didn't mind make the patrols on Glynda's place, but this make him wonder why it is her job. He just shrugged and keep patroling, but was a reason for being him patroling the school. Since he could feel the creatures, make sense that he keep lookin- _*Cough cough*_ i mean, stay around and took care of those monsters. No one in Beacon exactly know what his skill is, just know that he can feel some life being around. How far away that skill reach is a mistery that Fernando like to keep for himself, more like to not let anyone know how to counter or outwit his skill, and he let clear that is not related to his his enhanced senses.

After make sure that none of those monsters are around, he decide to turn around and leave the but felt the same energy that was coming from the monsters.

-Really? When I was about to go home? -When he felt that the energy was coming from the dorms, he run in high speed to where he was feeling the presence. But stopped after some seconds, making Fernando stop running. -Curious, i should check... -Whatever he was about to say leave his mind when start to feel the same energy but miles from where he was. -Is better I go check that. -He start to make his way to the hangar but stopped when heard something behind. -Someone's there? -He asked but receive no answer, neither feel anything. -I must be imagining things.

When he left, a figure teleported back to where was before the blind samurai could notice his presence. The sage look on the direction of the dorms and notice some angelical energy.

-This surely is a surprise. -The sage said.

* * *

 **Paradiso**

Glynda never felt so lost in her life. Or should I say, after life?

Whatever is, she didn't know what to do. She keep walking for a while now and found nothing on whatever she was, nothing useful at least. She found some interesting things like a bridge made of solid light that she is walking in the moment. Looking below, seemed that have no end beneath the light bridge. She start to wonder if she really was dead.

Primarily because she still was feeling cold, what remind her that she still is naked.

Ignoring this for now, she come to the theory that the woman who was drowning her was the one who brought her to that place, but didn't know for what reason. When she was start to feel tired of walking, she found a temple ahead. She didn't know if was going to find answer there, but have nothing to lose either. She arrived and stand right in front of the building. The doors were big like gates but just a little push with her semblance took care of this.

-My aura still is working. -She start to explore the place. The building inside is reminiscent of pre-Renaissance era architecture, a long corridor with large pillars around, pictures of angels on the ceiling, plant pots for decoration and some strange writing on the wall on her side, part danified by the time. -What? -Glynda was surprised with herself, because she can read the writing. -Since when I can read Enochian? Wait, how do I know that this is Enochian?

Knowing that she will have no answers wondering, she start to read the writing, or what was left on the wall.

 _Once they come to a agreement, both factions leave each other in peace, with some rules that must be followed no matter what._

 _The first one is that neither of them can give a birth to a child who their parents are from each clan. After years of peace between the clans, a Lumen Sage and a Umbra Witch give a birth to a child who stayed with the Witches like one of them. This was a serious violation of the rules, however, was not the first. The Witches serve only the darkness and the Sages the light._

 _One day..._

She could only read until there. The rest was unreadable. Letting a sigh escape from her lips, she decide to keep exploring. The entire place was danified by the time, seemed that she is the first person there in years. She found pictures of mans wearing white robes and womans in black outfits that she theorized that are those Sages and Witches mentioned on the writings. While looking to the pictures, she wonder if is that what the woman who invaded her apartment wanted her to see.

Her thoughts were interrupted when heard footsteps from a corridor ahead.

She immediately start to walk on the direction of the footsteps but stopped. If be more angels? She still found difficult to fight against the affinities when she have her crop, without her weapon, she lost good part of her power. She could stopped that woman from drown her if she have her weapon on the time in her bathroom. She didn't think that could face them unarmed, especially if be a more strong type of angel like Grace and Glory. Without her crop, she could actually deal with lesser grimms, but the angels have show to be more stronger than them, so with her semblance with only half of the total power, she thought that not have too much chance against them.

Before she decide to hide, she notice that the footsteps have stopped. She decide to give a quickly look on the corridor and see a figure wearing a light blue outifit looking to a picture of a Sage and a Witch. At least she discover that have a human there. She didn't know if he could have answer, but she decide to try.

-Hey, you! -She called him. The figure turn around and she got surprised to see that was none than... -Mr. Arc? -Yes. It was him, the tall, straggly blond from Beacon who was wearing his ridiculous sleep onesie and the face red like a tomato. She was about to ask what was wrong, but remembered that she still was naked... in front of her student... who was still staring at her. Glynda's face now was like him. -Mr. Arc! -She covered herself and shouted.

-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! -He shouted while covering his eyes and running to a random direction, meaning that he didn't know to where he was going. -AAAAAHH! -*CRASH*. -Ouch. Who put those stairs here?

* * *

 **Minutes later**

Once Glynda calmed down and Jaune stopped beg for her forgiveness, she told to him talk with her through a door almost closed. Her first question was how did he get here?

-I'm not dreaming? -Jaune asked.

-What? -Glynda asked back.

-The last thing I remember before come to that place was that I was going to sleep. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, the first thing I saw was the ceiling of this temple. -This could explain why he was wearing his ridiculous night attire. -What about you?

-I was taking a bath, when I notice, I was outside on the meadow.

-That's explain why you are...

-I know. Naked.

-I was going to say smelling like oranges, but that too.

-Mr. Arc.

-Yes?

-Be quiet.

-Yes madam.

She decide not to talk about the woman who bought her here. But if he is here too, that could mean that the woman send him to this place too?

-Mr. Arc, do you know something about this place? -Instead of answer, she heard the sound of clothes being torn. -Mr. Arc? -The door separating them opened a little and Jaune reach his hand through the door with the upper part of his onesie on his hand. -What are you doing, Mr. Arc?

-I know that don't come closer to the class of your normal clothes, but I think that is better than walk around without nothing. -He said with his hand still waiting for his teacher grab the piece of cloth. -Besides, you don't want to get a cold, right?

She found some logic on his words and grabbed the torned cloth. Jaune have torn the top of his oneise in two. One to Glynda cover her chest and the other to her use like a skirt. Instead of use like a shirt, she wore the top below her armpit and wrapped the sleeves in front of her breasts and used the second part like a skirt. She open the door and see Jaune wearing only the bottom of his onesie and notice that he make a knot on the waist to hold that now is a pants.

-C'mon. Let's find a way to leave this place. Have to be a exit somewhere. -Glynda spoke before start to look for a exit, but stopped. -And Mr. Arc.

-Hmm?

-Stop staring at me. Remember that i'm your teacher.

He nodded quicly before start to follow Glynda. But the face still was blushing. The vision of his naked teacher and her on those little pieces of clothes never will left his mind.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. Some elements from the game will be hard to add. Like i don't know if i will make the future Umbra Witches speak in Enochian to summon the demons, or just let the words between parentheses. As what be seem on the begining, i make a angel speak in Enochian, but separated by** **parentheses. So, when i make a Witch evoke a demon, i will decide if i will write in Enochian or not, due the fact that i may have to find a Enochian dictionary to look for the translation or maybe i just borrow from Bayonetta games. It seems more easy.**

 **Glynda somehow got stucked on Paradiso and share a very embarrasing moment with Jaune. Now, she going to try discover why she was send to the Paradiso, how Jaune got there with her and how to escape before the situation get worst. About Glynda's scene on the bathroom, she be naked on Paradiso and wear pieces of clothes it just some fan service. I give some descritpion, your imagination will do the rest.**

 **That's all folks. See you next time.**


	5. Rumble in the temple

**Sorry for my bad English. I would have ended this soon, but I found some distractions. And when I mean distraction, I mean more videogames and made some extra hours on the job to buy a Nintendo Switch because here on Brasil the price is high as the clouds. Holy Hell!**

 **Anyway, the service slow down for one day so I spend the evening writing this chapter. My ideas keep coming like the bathrooms break and I'm becoming really impatiemt with myself for not upload this fic sooner, but my time keep short and this is a problem. Well, I will upload this more often since I give a break on my OC based fic until I decide how to do a reboot of the story.**

 **Enough of my personal issues. To the fic!**

* * *

 **The gates of Hell**

Is easy to make Rodin angry, but have a few thing that make the bartender very angry. One of them was the man in red sitting in front of him. The man didn't felt intimidate by the gaze of the bartender, on contrary, he keep with a lazy smile while wait for the bald man speak.

-You really are a shameless mother fucker for just come here, sit down and wait for me offer you something, you know that?

-Still mad at me for get rid of some of your clients? -The man asked.

-Say at once what do you want and leave.

-Well, since you said with such kindness, I want to know what is going on in this town. Have any clue?

-Even if I knew, why I would say to you something? -Rodin asked a little annoyed with the smile on the man's face.

-For your business not to get worst?

-Your shameless son of a bitch. -Rodin growled. -If you want to know something, go find by yourself. I not have time to deal with hunters like you.

-Not have time, huh? -The man in red smirked. -Why? Are busy with something? -He get his afirmation when Rodin growled. -Your partner is pretty quiet lately.

-You have something to do with it?

-Me? No. You know that we don't meddle in each other business. -The man sighed before continue. -Y'know who is the person with divine powers? If I remember well, the sages are extinct since your partner killed the last one.

Rodin know about that and this make him curious too. The only different thing he saw on the town was the teacher who is like his business partner. But then he remember that something about Glynda was different from his partner. Could it be?

-Leave. I have some business to take care.

Before the man could say a word, Rodin dissapeared from the balcony. He sighed.

-I doing this for a very low price. -He grabbed his sword and leave the bar.

* * *

 **Paradiso**

How come end up like that? Glynda wonder again how come in one day she is teaching combat to her students and another she was drowned and didn't know if is dead or not. To make things more strange, she was wearing only torn pieces of clothes that one of her students give to her from his own cloth. The worst is that she couldn't help but blush in embarrassment for her body be so exposed and for feel be stared by a teenager boy. Everytime she look to Jaune, he avert his gaze from his teacher to hide his red face. For the blonde's defense, is not easy either keep his eyes away from his teacher when she is wearing only two little pieces of torn clothes and the intoxicant smell of oranges coming from her skin is too distracting. So Jaune have to use all his willpower to control some of his hormones to not make something raise and got in more trouble with his teacher than he already have.

Again, the vision of Glynda's gorgeous bare body never will left his mind.

Putting those toughts aside, Glynda put her mind to work in a more important matter, like where she is and how Jaune get there. According to him, he just went to sleep then wake up in that temple. The place was empty of any life besides them, but Glynda feared the possibility of angels appear and she have to face them not only without her crop but also defend Jaune while battling them.

She notice in the last combat class that Jaune improved his skills, but wouldn't be enough to deal with those angels. They average angels were more stronger and smarther than the average grimms and if what Rodin say is true, fight and protecting him without her weapon would be a almost impossible task. She still remember the hard time she have against Grace and Glory, if stronger angels appear? She will able to protect Jaune while fighting them?If she not be strong enough to deal with them? If...

- _Your soul... -_ Glynda's thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice who spoke from nothing. - _I see. So there's no option for you, right?_

-You are hearing that too? -Jaune asked looking around for the source of the voice.

- _Don't worry. I gladly will offer my services for you again._ -The voice said. - _Just know who you really are._

 _-Who I really am? -_ Glynda thought and was sure that the voice was talking to her. But she need to have sure. -Do you know anything about what that voice said?

-Did you understood that voice?

-You not?

-Only some words like something about services and remember about something. -Jaune answered. -Why? Did you understood what that voice said? What language was that?

-I think was Enochian.

-The angelical language?

-Do you know what Enochian is? -Glynda asked surprised because she actually not only didn't know that she can read enochian like she didn't know really what enochian is.

-Like I said, angelical language used by angels to comunicate.

-And how do you know about that?

-My grandfather used to sing in Enochian when he was alone. I think is like that I know a little of Enochian.

So one of Jaune's grandfather know how to speak Enochian? She need to remember about that information once she is out of that place. Then Jaune look to behind Glynda with a curious expression. She turn around and see that the blonde boy is looking at two statues of a man and a woman. Probably statues of the Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches.

-Mr. Arc. Do you know something about those people?

-No.

-So why are you looking at those statues like that?

-It just... they did seems... I don't know... sad?

Now that he talk about, Glynda notices that both statues were with a sad expression. Looking closely, she notices that the man is not using the attire of the Lumen Sages, meaning whoever he is, not is related with the sages. She look around the statues and notice another board writen in enochian.

 _They said that didn't planned that. Of course not, but happened._

 _The child born and to protect her, Ragnar run away from the sages to rise his child away from the sages and the witches. They hunt the child and Ragnar keep running away from them protecting his child with his life. The child grew up and become a powerful user of the celestial magic and have some of the most powerful Auditios as support. Soon the outcast become impossible to even the most skilled Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches to defeat._

 _The Lumen Witch was just too powerful._

-Lumen Witch? -Glynda asked to herself.

* * *

 **Outside of the temple**

The witch look at the temple.

She grab a feather that the Dark Knight give to her and throw on the hair. The feather become pure light before assume a female form. The angel look at the witch and she knew that she was frowning even not being able to see her eyes, but she wasn't bothered by that.

-Your master have a job for you. -Reluctant, the angel nodded. -She is somewhere in that temple. Just find her.

The angel turn around and start to walk in seductive way, trying mock the witch who just ignored her attempt to mock her.

* * *

 **Back at the temple**

A dead end. After walk for who knows how long, Glynda and Jaune just reach a dead end. She sighed angrily.

-Great. -Glynda said. -What do to now?

-Maybe find a secret passage? -Glynda look at Jaune with a eyebrow raised. -The place seemed bigger from outside. Maybe have some secret passage somewhere.

She thought about what the young knight said. She too see the temple from outside and really seemed bigger from outside. She start to look around for anything that can be a sign of a secret passage. But instead she see golden circles running on the floor. Her eyes widen in panic.

-Mr. Arc! Run! -A little confused, Jaune just look at his teacher but understood what she means when affinites appear from the floor. One of them prepared the axe to split Jaune in half if a purple shock wave stopped him. -I said run!

-What about you?

-I'll be fine. Listen your teacher! -Jaune was reluctant at first, but start to run to the exit only to hit face first in a barrier covering the door. -What?

Glynda didn't have time to wonder because have to duck down a swing from a spear and jump away from a mace coming down in her direction. When Glynda's feets touch the floor she notices more circles on the roof what assumed the form of little angels with a big one on the middle. They all have statues heads with golden wings and halos on the top of their heads, however the one on the middle is bigger with a beard and golden wings colored with red and purple colour.

 **Third Sphere Angels **

**Dear and Decorations**

-The situation is already bad enough. Now new types of angels have to appear. -Glynda said in low voice, trying to keep calm.

She give a look on Jaune who put himself in two feets after hit the barrier. Then she look to their opponents. Five again, two with spears, one with a trumpet, another with a sousaphone and the last one is holding a black halberd and with his body engulfed in flames? She look at the ones who are flying, Dear is in the middle with sever Decorations surrounding him. She have her semblance but don't have any dust to use and she know that Jaune have improved but didn't think that he could fight without his sword. In less words, the situation was bad for them.

* * *

 **Far from the temple**

The sage dropped on the grass and his expression frowned for how away he is from the temple.

-Life never is easy, isn't it? -He start to run on the direction of the temple, but stopped when notice the light circles on the floor. The angels appeared as he espected. -Yep. Never is. -He said getting his rapier from his belt. -I don't have time for this.

The sage charged against the angels.

* * *

 **Back at the temple**

Yep. The situation was worst than Glynda expected. In the moment she is using both her hands to hold the barrier what is protecting her and Jaune from the angels who cornered both of them on the wall. It is becoming very hard to keep the protection each time the enemies weapons attacked the barrier. She need a plan, but didn't know what to do, but Jaune on the other side...

-I have a idea. -He spoke in low voice to only Glynda to listen. -I notice that the one with the sousaphone need to charge his attack, so when he start to charge, push those guys away and run to the right and I will run to the left.

-What are you planning to do? -She asked while being pushed by the head butt from one of the Decorations.

-Use his own weapon against his allies.

She didn't know exactly what he mean by that, but she remember that Jaune is quite smart-and Oobleck finally stopped to complain about him-and that he show to be a very good tactician. So she wait for the one with sousaphone charge his attack and then, push all the angels away with her barrier. She run to the right and Jaune to the left. The affinity point his instrument to Glynda and have his head engulfed by a vase. He fall on the floor trying to remove the vase and is kicked on the butt and separated from his intrument.

Glynda motion with her hands and throw whatever she could on the room against the angels, only holding them for a mere second, but some seconds is only what Jaune needed to his teacher to get. While throwing another vase against one of the affinities, she notices that Jaune is about to blow up the instrument. Then she remember when she jump away when from the sousaphone come a beam that moved across the room. Discovering what jaune have planned she create a distraction. Using both her arms, she used her semblance and levitated every breakable object and smashed them to dust, creating a dust screen, distracting every Affiniy, Dear and the Decorations long enough to Jaune blow up the instrument and hit almost all of them with the beam.

Three Affinites and four Decorations were taking down by the beam. Dear suffered great damage and part of his stone like skin have dissapeared and the two remaining Affinites are the one with the spear and the one with the halberd. The Decorations start to spin in mid air and throw themselves against Jaune who jumped the three firsts and kicked the last one agains another Decorations, taking them both down.

Dear went after Glynda, trying to head butt her and she just raised a little barrier to defend herself. While blocking the attacks, she notices the trumpet of the defeated Affinity on the floor. She feels a sudden heat and knew that the one with halberd was on her side. She move the barrier to block his strike but this make her be hit by Dear on the side of the body and throwing her to the floor. She rolled away from the halberd coming down to her head and she jump the attack from Dear. She grab the trumpet and blow up the instrument sending a gold orb against the affinity who jump away, but the orb hit Dear weakening him to the point he cannot fly anymore. Glynda make a moviment with her arm and a bolder fall on the weakened angels, smashing him.

Back to Jaune, he didn't thought that would be so thankful about know how to dance. Not knowing how to deal with his enemies, he decide to observe them before do something, so he start to dodge the Decoration's attacks with some moves he learn while helping one of his sister practice her dance skills. While dancin-I mean, dodging, he notice Glynda having some troubles with the flame monster. One of the Decorations tried a frontal attack, Jaune kicked him to the air and kicked him on the face of the monster, distracting him enough to Glynda gain some space.

The teacher jump away from the distracted angel and blew again the instrument, hitting the Affinity with force enough to send him to the wall, while her opponent was recovering, she spotted a spear what belonged to one of defeated foes, before the Affinity could try another attack, he have his chest perforated by his ally's weapon. Glynda calmly walk to the angel who was still alive and trying to free himself from the wall. She grab the lance, take off from the wall with the angel still impaled and point the trumpet to her opponent head and blow the intrument, exploding the Affinity's head. With her foe defeated she turn her attention to her student who is dancing to dodge his opponent's attacks?

She take that idea off from her mind and decide to take Jaune's enemies. Before the knigt could kick again one of his enemies, his teacher just jumped in front of him with a spear on her arms and hit the strange monster with force, then she kicked the one on her right and hit with the spear the one on her left and kicked one in front of her.

The angels were send to the wall, but still wanted to fight.

-Mr. Arc. Stand back. -She ordened and he obey.

The angels start to run around the teacher, probably trying to confuse her, but she not going to fall in a simple trick like that, especially with a spear as a weapon. She wait for the right moment and with a impeccable timing, hit them one by one. The first one she hit with the point of the spear, the second she hit with the opposite side of the weapon, the third she kick again to the wall and the last one she impale with the spear and throw him to the one she kicked. The four angels stopped to move.

They won.

-We did it! -Jaune Cheered.

-Don't celebrate just yet. -Glynda spoke. -Can have more of them around this place.

-Aw. So I think that we can use those weapons since they not gonna use anymore.

She couldn't agree more with him. Glynda give a look on the trumpet, then to Jaune.

-Is not a bad idea. You don't mind use this, do you? -Glyda asked handing the trumpet to Jaune. He took the instrument and forever to the teacher's confusion he start to play a song that she reconize like a trumpet version of Misty by Aebersold, and yes she enjoy listening jazz, but is not the time for this, so she shove the finger on the instrument hole, interrupting the song. -Nice to know that you have some more talents, but is not what I mean.

He could only chuckle in embaressement.

-So, since when you could use a spear like that? -Jaune asked.

Glynda wanted to give the answer of that question, but like almost everything on her day, she don't know. She is sure that could match even Pyrrha with that skill. Her day was so confusing and even in the night she can't have a break. Before she could say to Jaune anything, she notice that the barrier didn't dissapeared.

-We still need to deal with that problem, Mr. Arc. -Glynda said.

Jaune look to the barrier and start to think a little. Then he look to the sousaphone. He take the instrument and Glynda notice what he is planning and moved to behind him. She nodded to Jaune and he blew the instrument. The beam hit the barrier and after five second hitting the barrier, nothing happened.

-Didn't even make a scratch. -Jaune commented.

-It seems that we are stuck here.

-This is just a point of perspective teacher.

-What do you mean?

-I mean if the entrance is blocked, we just need make another one. -Jaune said point the instrument to the floor. Glynda is actually surprised that something like that come from his head. -Nora's words, not mine. -And she remove her last statement.

But before Jaune could try another shot the barrier dissapeared. Teacher and student look to the entrance and heard footsteps, then appeared a woman wearing a yellow bodysuit covering her body from neck to toe and a hole in the middle of her ample bosom. Her arms covered by long gloves and a long black scarf reaching to her ankle. She have three earring in each ear, she have a pair of green eyes a black domino mask, her red hair tied in a ponytail. Glynda and Jaune notice that she have with her four guns, two in her hands and more strange, the other two she was using in her feets like heels. She eye Jaune then Glynda and her red lips adopted a smile.

Glynda knew that smile means trouble.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. Jaune and Glynda work together against the angels in a short fight. I never see them acting together in a fight in any other fic. Glynda's interaction with Jaune can be a little hard to write since they lack of interaction on the show. I will try make them work together more like you readers notice since he is part of whatever is happening. A witch make a appearance and what will happen? You readers may know already.**

 **Until next time.**


	6. Goodwitch vs Umbra Witch

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

 **Vale**

Fernando reach to Vale as fast he could after feel the same energy what come from the monster early in the morning. Once in the city he run after the source of that energy hoping to find some answer to what is going on in the school, but he quickly adopted a worried expression for two reasons. The first one is that the source of the energy was coming from what he remember to be Glynda's apartmen.

The second one is... before that a little explanation about Fernando.

He lost his vision a long time ago and with that come the classic of the samurai with super sharp senses.

So he could listen even the most silent sounds around him like footsteps, whispering and heartbeat closer or far from where he is. With that mentioned we come back to the second thing that was worrying the blind samurai.

He couldn't hear Glynda's heartbeat in her apartment.

* * *

 **Paradiso**

-Who are you? -The blonde teacher asked to the redhead woman who didn't spoke a word since appeared. -Did you hear me?

-Yes. I heard. -The woman spoke and for some reason her voice seemed familiar for both Jaune and Glynda. -I'm impressed. I didn't thought that you would take care of those angels without your wand with you. -She then focus the gaze of her green eyes to Jaune. -Of course it seems that you had some help.

-I will ask again, who are you? -Glynda asked again, her patience reaching to the limit. The woman's answer was snap her fingers. From the door come what seemed be a whip what wrapped around Jaune's ankle and dragging him away from the room. -Jaune! -Glynda tried to run after him but was blocked by the woman. -Out of my way!

-Make me. -The woman said throwing to the floor in front of Glynda a familiar black object and some vials. Her crop and some dust. -Show me how strong you is now.

Glynda accepted the challenge, got the items and assumed her battle stance.

- _I still a little tired from the last battle but the fact that woman is there means that she may know something about what is happening. -_ Glynda thought to herself. - _I must take her down at any cost._

The battle began.

To conserve some energy Glynda start shooting her purple projectiles but for her surprise, the woman dodge all her shots without problem. With a montion of her crop, the shots the woman dodge flew back at her but again for the teacher's surprise, the woman assumed a diva pose and the shots pass around her body and direct a Glynda who make the purple projectiles dissapear with a motion of her hand. When Glynda was about to try another attack, her opponent dissapeared. She look around after the woman but couldn't find her.

-Looking for me? -The woman spoke right in Glynda's ear. The blonde immediately used her aura whip to attack the woman who not was behind her anymore. -I'm here.

Glynda turn around to try attack her opponent again but found herself flying away after be hit in the face by a very strong slap. She didn't have time to wonder what just happened because heard the unmistakable sound of gunshots. Glynda quickly raise a barrier to block the shots but show to be a difficult task. The shots of the woman guns were very strong. Putting herself back in two feets, Glynda decide to try attack with dust using a old trick of her.

Clouds start to appear in the ceiling and from it start to fall ice spikes.

The redhead just start to walk like was going through a annoying drizzle. She walk with no problem and not being hit by any of the ice spikes what were falling above her, she even grabbed one of it and throw at Glynda and she discover after that last slap, this woman is very strong physically. She raised a little barrier right in the front where the ice spike would pierce her body, it was enough to block the imcoming projectile. The redhead's eyes widened a bit and Glynda notices that.

-You seems surprised. -Glynda said.

-And I am Ms. Goodwitch. -The woman answered. -I heard that you barrier would be overcome by pointed projectiles or made to surpass defenses like these anti-tank artillery rifles. But it seems that you have a defense for those types of attacks too.

Glynda's eye widen in surprise.

-How did you know that?

-Oh! I know a lot about you teach and you know a lot about me for a matter of fact.

-What's that suppose to mean?

-If you beat me. I will tell you, but will not be easy.

-Don't test me.

The woman run after Glynda who materialized in the air a big ice drill. The drill flew agains the woman who easily destroyed it with a kick and before Glynda could react, receive a kick straight on the belly what send her flying and hit her back on the wall. The redhead jumped and was ready to stomp Glynda's head with her legs and the blonde used her semblance to grab her opponent and send her flying back but she landed her two feets in the wall and landed back in the floor with no problem. She instantly tilted her head to dodge another ice spike, moved her right leg slightly to dodge a lightning and used her gun to dissipate a fire ball. Glynda motioned with her crop and from below her opponent appear one of her purple glyphs. A fire pillar erupted from the glyph but the woman just jump out of the attack. Another glyph appear below her and she jump out again, again and again.

At some point she was closer to Glynda and from the teacher was sure for a moment that she was able to get the woman in one of her fire pillars, only to her dissapear in midair. Before she could wonder where her opponet was, Glynda felt her body be hit by a invisible force. All the attacks hit her above the waist the pain she felt was bigger than any grimm who was able to land a strike against her aura. Was at least fifteen strikes and for a fraction of a second, her eyes caught something big coming from a portal before whatever was it, hit her straight in the stomach and send her flying with enough force to break the wall of the temple.

Glynda struggled to her feet, the weight of the injuries caused by that unknown force severely limited her mobility. She finally stood in two feets, but her stance was quickly the scene in her memory, she notices what happened. Her opponent moved just too fast to a normal eye could see and since she was the target of the attacks, she barely was able to see what happened.

-Now that's a sorry state to be in. -The redhead said while casually walking to the room. -Maybe the knight is having a better time than you, I bet. -Even with the pain in her body Glynda notices something. The only ones who call Jaune knight are who know him like his team, team RWBY and the professors sometimes. It means that woman was spying the academy? -Hello-ow? The battle isn't over yet, you know?

-Apologies. My mind was elsewhere. Not gonna happen again.

-So? Should I hold back a little? You can barely stand.

-Don't need to *groan* worry about me.

With a motion of her crop, the ceiling above the redhead just fall to crush the gunslinger woman. The smirk on the redhead lips just tell to Glynda that her plan was flawed. The woman in gold bodysuit just raise her hand and hold the huge piece of the temple that would be used to crush her, she then throw the boulder against Glynda who used her semblance to hold the bolder. With the vision of each other blocked the redhead run to the bolder and with a good punch she shattered it in tiny little pieces what flew against Glynda's body. She didn't have time to raise a barrier so like anyone who cannot cast a protection, she covered her face with both arms, protecting her head but damaging her arms, legs and body. The injuries were lessened thanks to her aura but still receive a lot of damage.

Glynda decide to use the remains of the boulder and throw against her opponent from all sides possible. The redhead merely smirk and start to dodge the flying projectiles with no problem. Glynda make her attacks move faster but seemed that no matter how fast the rubbles under her comand moved, wasn't enough to get a hit in the woman.

She is strong. Glynda knew that. Probably the strongest opponet she have to face in years now.

* * *

 **Beacon**

 **Headmaster office**

It was midnight and Ozpin still couldn't find any information about those angels Glynda told to him a hour ago.

Angels?

Even he thought that angels thought that angels supposed to protect people. But there they are, killing one of his students and bothering one of the teachers of his academy for unknown reasons to him. He needed to discover something, he could not allow another casuallity happen in his academy.

Speaking of which, the new about the death of one his students already was made public. Of course he had to lie to cover Glynda to not let nobody think that she was the responsable. He told that was a grimm attack and was going to take responsability about this himself. He didn't wanted to lie, but nobody would believe in Glynda's words. Angels attacking and killing people? Who would believe in that?

His instincts kicked and Ozpin turn his attention to the elevator. The doors opened and a man wearing a red cloak and carrying a big sword just walk in his office like was invited. His face showing calmness like he just enter in his own room.

-Who are you? -Ozpin asked.

-A hunter. -He answered. -And what I'm hunting is a demon.

Not even Ozpin have a answer for that.

* * *

 **Paradiso**

She did her best. She throw everything she have against the redhead. She used her most powerful attacks and all the dust on those vials.

But in the end Glynda lost the hold of her crop, used all her aura, the barrier covering her body dissapeared and she was being hold above the floor by her throat and have no strength to not even move her arms.

She was defeated.

The redhead raise her arm and slapped Glynda's cheek twice.

-OH! Still conscious, huh? -The redhead spoke. -I'm impressed. Is not any normal human who can face a Umbra Witch.

-A... Umbra Witch? -Glynda asked.

-You did well in the fight but unfortunately, you tried to eat more than you could chew. -With those words said she threw Glynda away making her fall with her back on the floor. -Now, what to do with you? -She asked with a fingerin her cheek. -Maybe make you food for my pets? Yeah, this seems to be the better idea. -But before she could do anything, she caught with two finger the blade of a gold sword. -What? Still alive?

Jaune just appeared with a sword in each hand, but he was not better than Glynda. His body was full of cuts and blood was dropping from his mouth and forehead.

-J-Jaune... -Glynda barely said.

-Boy, I'm in a good mood. So why you not go play somewhere else and let the adults talking? -As if didn't heard her words, Jaune didn't move from his place and still holding both swords and ready to fight a battle the he couldn't win. -C'mon! I don't have to deal with you. So just leave. -Again he didn't move from his spot. -Good lord. Fine. I kick your ass now, then I deal with your professor.

Glynda knew that Jaune could do nothing against her. Not herself could. But she was too exausted to do something.

- _I can do nothing against her. And I'm out of aura, but I need to do something! Anything!_

As if someone heard her thoughts the voice spoke again.

- _I can help you._ -The same voice from before spoke. - _Just call me._

 _-_ I'm hearing right? -The woman asked.

- _Just call me and I will help you. You know the word, just do it._

Glynda didn't understood at first but then, a feather appear in the palm of her hand. The vision of that feather put a word in her mind and she didn't know why but wanted to say...

-ZIRACAH! (Taurus) -Glynda shout throwing the feather in the air. The feather generated a huge light so bright that all the eyes were covered. From the light appear a two headed dragon with a upside-down human face on his chest. Again a name just come to Glynda's mind. -Fortitudo.

-Wait! You know that thing!? -Jaune asked after heard what Glynda called the two headed dragon.

-I... it... I mean... -She didn't have words to describe what was in her mind. She just summoned a dragon with a feather her hand. -How... it... I mean...

While Glynda was trying to think in what to say, the Umbra Witch watch the dragon without lose the smile in her face.

-Well, I'm impressed that you can summon a Auditio of that rank with your powers that low.

-My... powers? -Glynda asked.

-But this is nothing more than a little nuisance.

- _It is been a long time since I face a Umbra Witch. -_ The dragon spoke in enochian. - _I'll enjoy devour your body and soul!_

If the situation was strange to Glynda, just think how Jaune was handle it.

-So, just to be clear... -Jaune began. -He is in our side? -Jaune turn around to talk with his teacher but Glynda was nowhere to be see. -Ms. Goodwitch? Glynda? -He asked hoping to receive a answer for his teacher, not knowing that she has just left.

* * *

 **Glynda's apartment**

 **Bathroom**

Giving again the welcome to the oxygen to her lungs, Glynda cough a little before could breath properly.

-What? -She began. -Where am...

-You are alive?! -A voice asked in surprise.

-Fernando?! -Glynda spoke also surprised.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. If we compare a huntress with a Umbra Witch... well, we can see that have a word of difference between them when come to strength, speed and skill. Glynda could do nothing against a Umbra Witch for now of course. To add more confusion to her mind she summoned a Auditio.**

 **I borrowed the summon word from Balder in Bayonetta 2 since I know nothing about enochian but when you is writing a fanfiction, it seems that you want to learn about a thing or two to use in your story. I may learn a little about enochian to use in this fic.**

 **Now that Glynda summoned a Auditio, she will look for more answer in the next chapter and of course let's not forget about the second favorite blonde of the show. I said second because I saw some popularity polls on internet.**

 **That's all folks. See you next time.**


	7. Clash at the school

**Sorry for my bad English. After this chapter I will give Glynda some rest from all fighting she has been going through. But for now, one more fight scene with more mysteries to be discovered by the blonde teacher.**

* * *

 **Glynda's apartment**

Glynda thought if her life get more confusing than already is, she will go crazy.

A moment she was fighting against angels, then against a so called Umbrawitch, then she invokes a two headed dragon with a face in the front of his body, not only that but she somehow knew his name. To end her madness, she suddenly is pushed back from that temple she was exploring to her bathroom by Fernando.

-Fernando? –Glynda asked. –What are you doing here?

-I was in Vale when I notice your heartbeat had stopped. –Fernando explained as he stand. –I was worried about you so I came to see what happened. I thought you died.

She look to the blind samurai from her bathtub before look down at the cold water.

-Me too. –She answered, thinking on what on Remnant is going on. –Sorry to worry you.

-You not going to leave the water? Seems pretty cold.

-You would love to see me like that, right? –As soon she made her sarcastic question, Fernando lowered his sunglasses, revealing his blind eyes. She went silent for a few seconds before speak again. –I don't know if I am grateful, or apologize. -With that she left the bathtub and let the cold water run down in the drain. Fernando heard the blonde wearing something fluffy. Probably a robe. She look back at Fernando and see him still in the same position he was, except with a annoyed expression. –Look, I'm sorry, but sometimes is hard to believe you are blind.

-After all this time you still have any doubt?

-Is not only that. It just I'm not comfortable with a man close to me while I'm almost naked.

-But is not like I'm can see you.

-But you know where I am. –Her face got skeptical. – As well as where are the parts of my body.

-Well, I can't deny that.

Fernando heard Glynda sighing. Still, what happened between her and Jaune was more…

-Oh my God! Jaune! –Glynda shout in desperation.

-Jaune?

-Where I was, Jaune was there with me!

-In your bathtub? Do you know what you just mean by that? –Her response was slap Fernando. –Ouch! What was that for?

-That's not what I mean it! –She shout to him. She remember saying to Jaune to him stop staring at her because she is his teacher, now Fernando was starting with that too. –How can you think in something like that?!

-Well, you was the one who hit a blind man.

Fernando heard Glynda growling before calming down to speak.

-Look, I don't know what happened. But somehow I got myself transported to a place with golden meadow.

-Keep going. –Fernando said.

-It was like the paradise, a really beautiful place. –Fernando nodded. –In that meadow, I found a temple and in that temple I found Jaune walking in his night attire. –Fernando keep nodding. –There we were attacked by those creatures I fought today's morning.

-That sounds rough. –Fernando commented.

-We managed to defeat them but a woman appeared and Jaune was dragged by some whip, leaving me alone to face that woman. I did my best but I…

She hesitated for a moment. Is not easy for her to admit that she was not match for that Umbra Witch.

-Things didn't went well, I take.

-No. I couldn't defeat her. Jaune had to come to my aid, but he also was heavily injured. Then I… -Again, she hesitated. The story already sounds crazy, what Fernando will think if she says that invoked a dragon with a feather that suddenly appeared in her hands? –Look, I explain the rest later. For know, I need to go back to Beacon to check Jaune.

-If is what you want…

-Thank you Fernando.

Glynda dressed herself in her normal attire and went to her car with Fernando and start to drive at Beacon as fast she could.

* * *

 **The gates of Hell**

Rodin already deal with a lot of monsters since he came to the mortal plane, but he never thought that would deal with a woman with divine powers. Not only that, but a nuisance also was messing with his business and his partner just disappeared.

-But if that shameless son of bitch is here and she dissapeared, that means whatever is happening, is not little thing. –He said in low voice as he was still trying to find his partner, or a least her friend. –Where the hell you are? I need to ask about that woman.

* * *

 **Beacon**

 **School Parking**

Fernando didn't know that Glynda cared so much with her students until he was inside of the car she was driving. She made a dangerous maneuver before parking her cars in the school parking.

-Remind to not get a ride with you so soon. –Fernando said as he stepped out of the car.

But when he put a leg on the floor, he stopped to move.

-What are you waiting for? –Glynda asked inpatient. –I need to see if Jaune is alright.

-Glynda! –She stopped when heard Fernando calling her. –Something is wrong. There's a crowd around the tower.

When the word "tower" came from Fernando's mouth, her worries got even bigger. First Jaune and now, she may need worry about Amber too.

-Fernando, could you check Jaune for me?

-Leave to me. –He said and she left in hurry, once she was away from him, he spoke. –I think you will need to rest after hear what I heard.

* * *

 **Courtyard**

Glynda hurried to the tower seeing the crowd Fernando told to her. She look around in the crowd for some know face and she spotted a green blur running around of the soldiers and students.

-Even the soldiers from Atlas are around. –She said. –What just happened? –She asked to herself and the green blur suddenly stopped in front of her, surprising her. –Oobleck?

-Glynda! –Oobleck called her. –About time! Where you have been? Do you even know what happened?

-I have some… complications in my apartment.

-Well, must be a quite problem to let you out of what just happened.

-Bart, what just happened?

Before Oobleck could answer her question, his attention was caught by something behind her.

-It is better you see for yourself.

Oobleck pointed to behind her and Glynda turn around. Her eyes widen in surprise and horror with the vision of Ozpin being carried to a ambulance.

-My god… -Glynda whispered.

-The secretary found him in this morning in his office. The place was all wrecked from the floor to the ceiling. It seems that someone attacked him in his office last night. General Ironwood is conducting a search for the possible attacker as we speak.

Glynda thought that to someone make this to Ozpin, must be related to what is happening to her. She start to run in his direction without notice what was happening around her. Once on his side, she tried to talk with him.

-Ozpin! Can you hear me?! –She asked not receiving a response from the headmaster. –Ozpin! –Nothing. –Ozpin! I know that take more than that to put you down, so answer me in this instant! –She shout but not receiving any kind of answer from the wounded headmaster, it was then she notices something wrong. Why the medics are not putting him inside of the ambulance? –Oh no.

She said as notice that everything around her stopped. What means only one thing, angels. As hey cue, a light shone from above and soon the blonde teacher was surrounded by angels. Seven Affinites.

Three with halberds. One with a sousaphone. One with a cornet. The two remain with axes. One of them with a halberd and one with a axe were with their bodies in fire.

Glynda look around for some help, but everyone around seemed to be frozen in time. She again would have to do this alone. Not that make any difference since only her can see the angels.

With little options avaible, she got ready for battle. Whatever happened in the other world doesn't seems to have affected her body in Remnant, so her body was on the top of the condition. Would be more easy for her to deal with them.

The two with axes flew toward her and she used her telekinesis to put them down by force. They crashed on the floor as two Affinities with halberds dashed in her direction. Anyone who could watch the battle would wonder how the blonde could dodge so well their attacks wearing high heels. The Affinities grunted something that Glynda would recognize anywhere as " _Stand still! Dammit!"_

Not wanting to drag the fight more than necessary, she used her semblance to lauch purple projectiles against her opponents with force enough to pass through their bodies, but was not enough to finish them.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she jumped off the way of the light beam from the sousaphone. She had to give more jumps back to dodge the explosive ball from the cornet. The Affinity with the instrument blew with more force sending a huge ball in Glynda's direction, she used her crop to hold the ball with her semblance and send back to the angel.

The others together with the one with the cornet run around in panic until take flight to dodge the explosion, not knowing that was exactly what Glynda wanted. The three were caught by surprise by purple projectiles attacking them in midair and sending them back to the floor.

From the top of one of the buildings, the knight watched the fight. Disappointed with her performance.

 **-** "You may be strong enough to deal with those angels professor." –The knight said from the top of the tower. –"But you will never defeat a Hellspawn like that. You need be more stronger."

Back down, seemed that the fight would already end. Glynda just needed some more attacks, until by reflex she dodge a electrified claw. But is hit by a flame claw. The blonde woman was send flying and crashed on the floor. She open her eyes and see two more angels.

-Grace and Glory. –She said their names as the rushed in her direction. –I only took down two of them. Why did they have to appear?

She didn't have time to wonder as the two angels start to spin in her direction spreading lightning and flames around. With a motion of her arm, a part of the concrete on the floor flipped like a coin, crashing the angels, or she thought. They crashed the concrete like was ice, sending some shards in her direction. This time she had time to raise a barrier and protect herself, but was wide open on her back.

She felt something sharp hit her in the back, then on her cheek, behind her knee and she was send flying back after a strike from Grace. She landed roughly on her back and have to immediately roll to the side to not be crashed by Glory who came falling down on her.

She wrapped Glory's leg with her aura whip and send him flying straight to Grace, who jumped out of the way but hitting some of the Affinities behind him. One of them stopped to move so another appear to take his place. The first thing Glynda notices is that the next one was bigger and have a sword and a shield.

The one with the axe and the other with the halberd slowly make their way toward the blonde teacher, with the one with the shield behind them. Behind her were Grace and Glory. Surrounded by both sides, Glynda had to choose who she should attack first. Probably the Affinities since they were weaker than Grace and Glory.

She launched some fire balls against them, but the one with the shield put himself in front of them and protected his allies. He charged at Glynda who prepared herself to block, but have to dodge a attack from Grace, then dodge a sword swing.

Glynda start to desperately dodge as they attacked her from both sides. She could feel some cuts on her body as the difficult to dodge keep growing. In the corner of her eye she notices Glory approaching. Glynda knew that if he started to attack too, would be impossible for her to dodge.

The thunder claw came.

*BUMP*

Yet she was able to dodge their attacks from the three sides. Glynda notices too that she was being able to dodge all the attacks. Before she was being hit by some cuts, but now, she was easily dodging all the. She did not know how was possible, but didn't complain.

She start to think in some kind of plan. She could almost do nothing while dodging the attacks of three opponents. She have a great stamina but eventually will come to a end, she could not dodge forever. They were pretty resistant too. Two of the Affinities she attacked was still alive, with a huge hole in his body . Then she got a idea.

She used her crop to push one Affinity against the bigger one. Suddenly the Affinity was split in two, resulting with both parts crashing in Grace and Glory. Glynda used this advantage to attack the one armed with a shield. But he didn't not let his guard down for a seconds. Deciding to try another tactic, she decide to stop her attacks and let her opponent make his move.

The angel raised his swords and the blonde was ready to dodge. The creature swung his weapon, trying to end Glynda, but like with the rest of the Affinities, she was easily dodging. Not to mention the sudden grow of speed she had right now. Once the sword was above his head and the shield on the right side of his body, Glynda quickly made a spear with the debris of the battle and send flying and spinning against the bigger angel.

The debris pierced his body but he was still moving. Glynda frowned and used her aura whip to hit his face a couple of times before wrap it around his neck, finally she used him to strike the last Affinity who was distracted attacking someone else?

-What? –Glynda asked when notices that someone else was moving while the time stopped. She crashed the bigger Affinity on the small one and watched a familiar figure with a sword and a shield trading blows with Grace and Glory.

Distracted, she heard a sound from behind and her eyes widened in surprise. The Affinity she thought to be done raised his sword and swung down at Glynda. It was too late for her to react and the blade would collide with her body.

*BUMP*

The sword crashed on the floor and the Affinity laughed. Finally he landed a blow on the blonde, but his face got what seemed to be a shocked expression. Glynda just get up like was hit by a ball that some kid accidentally kicked at her. The blonde frowned even more and she heard a sound that she would recognize anywhere as a *gulp*.

Glynda raised her crop and used her telekinesis to crash the angel on the floor. She then raised it on the air and crashed on the floor again. And again. And again. And again. Surprisingly he still was alive. But was send flying away by Glynda's semblance.

With that nuisance temporally out of the game, she turn around to see one of her students still fighting against the twin angels.

She instantly used her semblance to hold Grace on the spot, but proved to be hard than she thought. The angel tried to break free from the witch's grip while Glory was trying to get his opponent with his claws. The strikes were blocked and dodged and he was cut on his eye by a sword and kicked on the chin, sending him flying back to Grace who had just broke free from Glynda's grasp. He jumped to the side to avoid Glory crashing on him but receive a ice shard straight on his face. While screaming in pain, he did not notice a blade coming in his direction. Soon the pain from his eye was put aside because from the sudden loss of the feeling of his body.

The red angel's body fell on the floor headless so Glynda focused in end his twin. While still on the floor Glory saw a huge ice spear forming above him. Before he could do anything, the spear fell on him, piercing his body and ending the angel for good this time.

Glynda – 4

Angels – 0

With her opponents defeated and the last one still to appear, she decide to talk with the person who was moving while the time still was stopped. She was surprised to who from all the people from Beacon, be a student or a professor, was moving in the middle of the time stop.

-Unícorn? –Yes. It was her, Glynda's least favorite student who just helped her to end Grace and Glory and the Affinities. –H-how… you… you…

-I was hoping the you could answer me that question. –Unicorn said as she knew what Glynda was trying to ask.

* * *

 **End of the chapter. Now some of you must be thinking _or not_ why I made a OC be involved with Glynda instead of one more character from the show. Putting this simply is because of Glynda's relationship wit Unicorn. In my Fanfict about my OCs, their relationship is the same as this fic. Who read my fic Better Than a Grimm knows that I not a fan of cliches. **

**Everytime a OC student is involved with Glynda, they have a huge respect or are scared of her as every character of the show on the fictions. Because of this I made Unicorn, who is a rebellious girl with little respect toward the autority. Put those two together and some scream will be heard from both teacher and student side's. With that in mind I thought to be interesting to make those two interact with each other while solvering some misteries surrounding Glynda, but whatever will happen Unicorn will happen only in this fic like another one of my OCs in another one of my fics.**

 **But if the relationship of the teacher and the student will get better, I still thinking about that but it will be show first in my OC based fanfiction.**

 **That's all folks. See you next time.**


	8. Souless body

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **Now something I really wanted to write make a while now. Some thought to be strange to me use a OC instead of a character from the show, but to what I planned to work I need a character like my OC, what is no one else on the show. Not even one of the professors.**

 **To the fic.**

* * *

It is official, Glynda would have to forget about her job because in the end, she would become crazy.

She not only just defeated even more angels but also one of her students was moving while the time was slowed. She just wished to be any student who was not Unicorn.

- _Why must be Unicorn? –_ Glynda thought. – _Why not Pyrrha? Weiss? Or even Ruby?_

Glynda wanted any student with her right now, even Jaune. Her relationship with Unicorn always could be described in one word. Problematic.

Glynda Goodwitch had been the pinnacle of fear and strength in Beacon for everyone around… except for Unicorn who seemed to not care about the veins popping on Glynda's forehead when she was being disobedient. Putting Glynda's strict personality with Unicorn's rebel attitude sure would be a recipe for disaster.

Not only with Glynda, but Unicorn show little respect towards any of the staff, even Ozpin himself was not free from Unicorn's infamous sarcastic answers.

As the teacher keep thinking, she did not notice her student putting her weapon on the guitar mode, and with a loud chord, she took Glynda out of her thoughts.

-Done thinking? –Unicorn asked.

-No. –Glynda rubbed her ear before ask. –How come are you still moving?

-I was hoping you could give me the answer for that.

-What do you mean?

-Explaining from the beginning, I was sitting in a tree listening my music when suddenly I notice everyone has stopped to move. Then I heard some noises and went from where they were coming from to see you fighting against those ugly things.

Unicorn can see the angels. Glynda notice that in the moment Unicorn fought against Grace and Glory.

-Do you have some idea about how are you still moving?

-Again, I was hoping that you could give me the answer for that.

-I wish to have the answer for that too. –Glynda said with a sigh. –Did you see something strange around Beacon?

-More strange than those things you was fighting just now? What were those things anyway.

Taking a deep sigh, Glynda decide to say the truth since Unicorn now seems to be involved with whatever is happening.

-Angels.

There was a silence in the air before Unicorn spoke again.

-Come again?

-Those things… were angels. –Glynda explained to Unicorn a few about what she has been through. Only the necessary of course. Unicorn remained silent for a moment, letting the information sunk in her mind. –As you could see, they are after something on the academy.

-Are you stupid? –Unicorn asked making Glynda frown and she spoke again before let her teacher say something. –They are after you.

-What?

-Think about it. They appeared when you went to the courtyard. –Glynda did not told to her about the student who was killed, of course. –They appeared again after you went to this source of information you have. –She also did not told about The Gates of Hell. –And they appeared just now. After you arrived on the academy.

Studying the words of her student, Glynda found little reason to disagree with Unicorn. They may not get along very well but Glynda always put her feelings behind her professionalism and Unicorn was one of her best students. She would be considered a prodigy if wasn't so lazy. She found solid foundations on Unicorn's theory but this did not answer why she was still moving while the time was slowed down.

-Glynda! –Oobleck shout, making both teacher and student notice that the time start to move again. –Where you have been? One time you went to see Ozpin and then you just disappear. And what exactly happened here? –Oobleck asked pointing to the grounds around them.

The place took a great damage in Glynda's battle. With a motion of her hand, everything out of the place just went back to where they belong.

-That's a nice trick. –Unicorn said.

-Ms. Unicorn. –Oobleck said coming closer to the girl. –I do hope that whatever happened here was not your doing.

-Relax Freakshow. –Unicorn said making the History teacher frown. –What happened is that-Ouch! –Unicorn whined as was interrupted by Glynda hitting her on the head with her crop.

-What she means to say is that she apologize for the language she is using and that she found that place already like that when she arrived.

-Don't you put words on my mouth. –Unicorn said as dodge another hit from Glynda's crop.

-I will check this later. The reason I was looking for you it is because Fernando wishes to speak with you.

-Fernando? He said what he wanted?

-He just told to me that is related to your actual situation.

Knowing Ozpin, he must have already said to the rest of the staff that she is passing through some problems and could not give details about what is. She thanked they loyalty to Ozpin, trusting in his words and not making questions. She also thanked the fact that Fernando was already involved in whatever is happening to her. Knowing the blind samurai, he would made some questions to Ozpin and not be satisfied with lies, even if are to cover for her.

She thanked Oobleck and went to see what Fernando wanted to talk to her. Probably is about Jaune. Oobleck told to her that Fernando would be waiting for her in the front of the auditorium. She also told to Unicorn go along in case of more angels appear. She did not doubt about Unicorn's skills, but if more stronger angels appear, she may need some help.

Glynda went to the front of the auditorium and found not only Fernando but also for her surprise, Rodin. It seems that he and Fernando were talking until the bald man take notices of Glynda's presence and let a creep smile as she approached them.

-Rodin. –She called. –What are you doing here?

-Do you know him? –Fernando asked.

-I recently meet him. But this does not mean you can come to the academy like that out of blue.

-Relax those nerves baby. –Rodin began. –It will make no good for you once you reach an advanced age. –This statement only made Glynda frown.

-He's not wrong, y'know? –Unicorn said and Glynda turn to look at her and compared to her glare at her student, seemed like she was just giving a Rodin a friendly stare.

Unicorn take notices of her teacher expression and raised her arm, but just did not raised her finger because Fernando hold her fist closed.

-I got some new info about your situation baby. –Rodin began again. –It seems that have someone interested in what is going on in this city.

-Someone else? –Glynda asked. –Who is this person?

-A hunter. –Rodin said. –And what he hunts is not those monster what are around the world. He hunt demons.

-Demons? –Unicorn asked.

-Wait. Are you saying that demons are involved in this matter as well? –Glynda asked not believing in what the bald bartender was saying.

-After everything you went in one day, you still are doubting?

Rodin's question made Glynda groan. If angels were enough now she had to deal with demons? If was herself from yesterday morning she would not believe in such story, but now, she was very open to the possibility.

-Was that man who attacked Ozpin? –Glynda asked.

-I doubt. I don't see any reason for him to go after this old man.

-Old man? –Unicorn asked. –How long make since last time you look at yourself in the mirror?

-Haha! I like her. –Rodin said happily while Glynda groaned again.

-Excuse. Sorry to interrupt. –Fernando began. –But there's something we need to do and it is the main reason why we are here.

Oh yeah. Glynda almost forgot that she went to Beacon to check Jaune.

-So Fernando, how he is?

-Yeah. About that…

* * *

 **Infirmary**

Opening the door of the infirmary, Glynda was greeted by the vision of the team JNPR surrounding their leader who was laying in one of the beds. Something she did not expecet is to see another one of her students, Jason Red, on the side of the bed as well, using his semblance to try cure Jaune, it is what she think.

Glynda knew the reason for him to be in that state, but she decide to ask to not seems strange to her stay silent in a situation like that. She may have some preferences about her students, but she is a teacher and equally worry about everyone of her students. Even Unicorn.

It is the only reason she made the black haired girl follow her.

-Excuse me. –She said to get the attention of the rest of the JNPR. –May I ask what is wrong with Mr. Arc.

-We don't know. –Pyrrha said. –We tried to wake him up but it is like he is dead. –Her tone showed worry, Glynda could see that. –We brought him on the morning to see what is wrong but nothing so far.

-Because this is that Mr. Red is here as well? –The team did said nothing, but she notices that Valkyrie was like the time Glynda asked the reason she fought with Unicorn in the cafeteria. Up a closer inspection, Glynda notices Jaune's legs. –Ms. Valkyrie, do not tell me you tried what I think you tried.

-He wasn't waking up! I thought it would work!

-Try to awake your leader is not a valid reason to break his legs Ms. Valkyrie! –Glynda scolded.

-I told you she is a psychopath. –Unicorn said.

Nora pulled her lower eyelid and show her tongue to her classmate and Unicorn just showed her middle finger to the ginger haired girl. Glynda ignored both girls to give a closer look at Jaune. Except for his legs, who Jason was fixing with his semblance, he seemed fine. Not cuts or injuries at all. It was like he never went into the rumble on the temple with her.

This made Glynda remember her state when Fernando appeared in her apartment. He said that she was just in her bathtub, and she found strange he say that after she spend most of her night time walking in a golden meadow and fighting against angels and an Umbra Witch.

What is happening to Jaune must be the same thing, but why did he not awake like her? Fernando just had to push her out of the water on the bathtub to get her out of the temple.

-Where is Fernando? –Glynda asked to Unicorn. He did not followed her to the infirmary.

-He still is talking with that bald guy.

-Keep an eye on him. I need talk to him.

Before Unicorn could ask for a reason to babysit a unconscious person, Glynda left the infirmary without a word. If Jaune still is in that place, she must take him out there as fast as possible.

* * *

-Fernando! –She called the blind man who was walking in the corridor with her. –I need to know if you did something to get me out of Paradiso.

-Paradiso? Where did that name come from?

-Fernando, just tell me! –Glynda yelled. Fernando could see she was desperate.

-What are you talking about? I just pulled you out of the bathtub. Just that.

-Nothing else?

-No. I mean, different from you, I still can hear Jaune's heartbeat.

-I… I don't understand. –Glynda start to pace around while thinking. –You just pulled me out of Paradiso. What is different with him anyway?

-Well, to start how come did you went to this Paradiso anyway?

-The woman I fought. She… was the one who sent me to that place.

-By drowning you on your bathtub?

-I still don't understand this either.

-You know? When I was made the patrols in you place, I felt again the same energy the angels emanate coming from the dorms. Then I felt the same energy but coming from your apartment. But in midway, I felt something different. –Glynda look at Fernando as the blind man continued. –If I would to describe, it would be the opposite of the energy I felt from the angels.

And the opposite of an angel is a demon. Rodin really was telling the truth?

-What you did after felt that energy?

-I followed the energy but after a while, it disappeared. It was when I notice that you heartbeat had stopped.

-The Umbra Witch? –Glynda reached that conclusion after check the situation. He felt the opposite energy what angels emanate and was in her apartment, and lasted only after she was drowned in her bathtub. It could only be her. –If she sent only me there, so that means…

-That Jaune reached the Paradiso by himself? -Could it be? Jaune went to Paradiso by himself? If yes, how he did? She needed answer but decide to let that for later. She start to walk away and Fernando start to follow her. –Hey! Where are you going?

-To the Gates of Hell?

-Excuse me?

-It is a bar Rodin own. And he know a lot about the situation. So he must know a way to enter into Paradiso.

-Let me see if I got what you are thinking. You plan to go back to Paradiso to save Jaune?

-He is my student, and my responsibility. So I must get him out of the trouble that I'm suspecting I put him through. Keep your senses on the academy and into Unicorn. -Fernando could only hear Glynda's heels as she made her way out of the corridors.

It was going to be a rescue mission, one that only her could do.

* * *

 **End of the chatper.**

 **It is the first time I gave Glynda some break from all the fighting but is not going to least long. No if depends of me. She have a lot in her hands already but I decide to make her take priority on the lives of her students.**

 **Next time she will go back to The Gates of Hell seeking Rodin's assistance to went back to Paradiso.**

 **See you next time.**


	9. Battle against Joy

**Sorry for my bad English.**

* * *

-You want to go back to Paradiso? –Rodin asked. Glynda was able to reach him in middle way to The Gates of Hell.

-Please. One of my students is trapped there alone, and those angels may go after him. –Glynda began to explain. -Every second I waste the chances of something bad happen to him just increase.

-Just go there in the same way you went before.

-I can't. Last time, was not my doing. –Glynda did not know how, but somehow that woman she fought in the temple send her to Paradiso after drown her in her bathtub. –So I want to know if you have some way to send me back there.

-The only way I know is through a portal. –Rodin said while lighting a cigar.

-A portal?

-I did not know that someone could reach Paradiso in other ways. That was the only way I knew so far.

-Did you know where to find a portal?

-I have the information baby, but different from last time, will not be free.

-Excuse me?

-You heard baby. –Rodin said and then blew some smoke. –I offer help only after the payment. That's how I work.

-Need I remind you that someone's life is in danger?

-They always are in danger with those sons of bitch around. If I have to help each one of them for free, I would be working in one of those damn fast foods right now.

Glynda wanted to argue, but found little reason to do it. Jaune was trapped in Paradiso and the only who knew a way to reach there were the Umbra Witch and Rodin, and the bartender was her best option right now. With a defeated sigh, she spoke.

-How much will cost?

-Be sure that will not be cheap. -Rodin smoked the cigar, then blew more smoke. –This academy is pretty big, so money is not problem, right? You must thinking, but will be problem. I not want money.

-If not money is not what you want, then what?

-You can pay me after you done with those angels, just remember to bring me something from their carcass.

-Bring what exactly?

-What you can. Wings. Arms. Legs. Their faces. Organs. Just bring to me, and I will offer some limited assistance.

-What a bartender plan to do with those things?

-I have a hobby, that's all you need to know for now.

Glynda raised an eyebrow at the statement, but if all she need to do is take parts of angels to Rodin, she found little reason to refuse. As if was reading her mind, Rodin tossed a bag to her.

-What is this for?

-It is a bag, so it is for you carry things, don't you think? –Glynda frowned at his sarcastic statement. –You can put all you get it inside of it. It was made to be bigger inside than outside.

Glynda raised her eyebrow for the second time. She knew magic exist in Remnant but this sounded like something from a fairy tale book. Not even Ozpin could do something like that, so how come a bartender could? She would ponder about that question when she opened the bag and found a deep darkness inside, as if she was looking inside of a portable abyss.

-But how… -She was about to ask but the big black man just disappeared. She look around for him but found no trace of the bartender anywhere. –How come someone that big can disappear like that? Not to mention that he still need to tell me where the portal is!

As if he heard, a piece of paper left the bag and floated in front of her face. She checked the paper and found to be a map of Vale. Right in the middle of the Emerald Forest was a big X marked. She found hard to believe. She worked in Beacon for a long time, and if a portal were in the Emerald Forest, she along the staff would know about it.

But of course, whatever is happening to her is not something normal, so she should not believe in everything she heard or see. The angels are a proof of that. She closed the map and went to the forest.

* * *

 **Headmaster Tower**

With Glynda going to her destination, the black knight decide to wait until the teacher reached Paradiso before make his next move. Suddenly he heard the sound of a motorcycle and from the walls of the tower, a female figure riding a motorcycle was rising towards him. The motorcycle jumped inches from his helmet before land behind him. The knight did moved a muscle as the woman removed her helmet.

Her blonde hair fell free and biker glasses were covering her eyes. Her yellow turtleneck blouse was tight in her ample chest which the leather jacket failing to cover while opened. While her leather pants also were very tight in her legs, she had no difficult in walk.

-Why did you left him there? –The woman asked.

-He need to learn.

-She is not a combat teacher?

-Please, she could not even teach a rock how to fell down, the only reason she is here as a teacher is because Ozpin wanted her around.

-Can't say you are wrong but you know what will happen if he be killed.

-He will survive.

-How you are so sure?

-Because I know him more than anyone else.

* * *

 **Emerald Forest**

Glynda never thought in her life that she would be thankful to find Grimms. While looking for the portal in the Emerald Forest, she meet some of the monsters she used to face in her daily bases. Ursas and Beowulfs were pretty much common in the forest, and she actually smiled when found a Deathstalker.

-This felt surprisingly good. –She said to herself. –Now where is this portal?

She walked for sometime looking for the portal, going deep in the forest to where no student ever went while doing the initiation. She never liked the idea of throwing students in the forest and always wonder why did Ozpin decide to use this method.

How many processes the academy received from furious parents she lost account.

After a while walking, she reached the location to where the portal supposed to be but found nothing. She look to left and right only to found trees. She was about to complain when notices a butterfly floating not far from where she was, then it disappeared. Her eyes widened in surprise and even more after see the butterfly reaper.

She walked a little ahead and notices something strange in the atmosphere. It was like the space itself was distorted. She walked around and found what she was looking for. The portal was transparent from behind but in the front, was clearly visible.

The old arc suddenly start to pulse energy and from the middle, the portal opened.

-It seems that Rodin was telling the truth. –She said and with a deep sigh, she decide to enter in the portal, but of course would not be that easy.

After she took the first step, her senses kicked and she jumped back dodge something what came from the portal followed by more two.

It were circular wheel-shaped angels. She could see the halo in front of the face located in the middle of the wheel, and was like arms were holding the wheels so the face would not fall while rolling.

 **Third Sphere Angels**

 **Enchant**

-Why I am surprise? –Glynda asked as she took her riding crop to fight.

To her surprise the three Enchants were quite fast. So fast that she found difficult to accompany their moves with her eyes. They moved around her like a pack of wolves surrounding a threat but Glynda would not fall for that trick. She unleashed a shockwave with her aura knocking two of them but one jumped in the air. She jumped back to not be crushed by him and sidestepped when the same who crashed on the floor went in her direction in high speed. It was when she felt the heat Glynda notices, the angel was on fire.

Glynda jumped on him and stomped him, sending the angel to the grass. Glynda used her purple shots to make some damage against the angels and again, she hit two of them but one dodging the purple projectile. He come running in Glynda's direction and the teacher prepared shield with her aura.

Something she did not expected was for the angel to split, leaving the head in the middle separated from the wheels. The head raised to be able to pass over the barrier and the wheels passing the sides. Once the wheels were in each side of Glynda, she screamed as she felt a electric discharge run through her body. Another who has recovered run straight at Glynda, who due the electric discharge, was not able to defend herself as the angel come and ran over her.

She groaned and smack with her back against a tree. She opened her eyes and gasped when saw another one coming to her direction. She rolled to her side and the Enchant crashed against the tree. While being able to crash the tree, the angel was not strong enough to handle the impact and was now on the floor.

Glynda saw another coming to her direction, so she used her aura whip to grab the one in the floor and send him against the one coming to her. They both crashed in each other and flew on the air. She prepared another attack but had to dodge the Enchant who split himself. She jumped in the air to not be electrocuted again and using her semblance, she put his wheels back together with force enough to make the angel dizzy.

The three of the recovered and surrounded her again. She decide to use a old trick and suddenly, the sky was covered in clouds. Different from the time she helped Ruby to fight against Roman and the mysterious woman, she made fire balls fall from the sky.

Now, why would her do this if the angels clearly use fire and may be resistant to this element? The answer come when the three of the start to have difficult to run around with the floor all deformed and full of mounts of sand. One of the was high in the air when a invisible force hold him and send him down in high speed, he crashed with force enough to make a hole on the floor.

The second one tried to avoid the mounts of sand, but was caught by surprise by a ice pillar, hitting straight and losing control. Another ice pillar came from the diagonal and pierced him right on the mouth of the face.

The third one tried to split again but was hold by Glynda. Using her telekinesis she threw him in the nearest three, then on the floor and finally high in the sky. Once high in the air, she used her telekinesis and this time, she was the one who split him and half, with the head falling far from the wheels.

With the three angels defeated, she look at the portal and notices something different. Right on the top of the arc was some small apparatus with a times. Did not need to be a genius to know that was a bomb.

With no time to think, Glynda raised her crop to remove the bomb, but a green whip wrapped on her wrist and pushed her back. She fell on the floor and instinctively rolled up to face whoever hold her arm.

She expected to be the Umbra Witch again but instead of a witch, she was greeted by a woman. She reminded Glynda of the Umbra Witch but something was different about her. No, she knew, she did not know yet how but she knew, the woman was an angel, she also knew that if she try go easy on that woman, she will have problems.

 **First Sphere Seraphim**

 **Joy**

Joy radiated her guns and shot at Glynda who raised her barrier to block the shots. Joy start to walk in her direction while Glynda keep blocking the shots with her barrier, Joy chaged her weapon to a whip what bypassed Glynda's barrier and wrapped around her left ankle. Before the blonde could do something she was dragged with her back back grating against the ground, then she felt a heeled leg step with force on her stomach.

She gasped as felt the air escaping her lungs. The angel keep stepping in her stomach for more five times until Glynda radiated another barrier right below Joy's feet. She threw the angel away only to her land in her feet, but was hit straight in the stomach by a big icicle. She kicked away the icicle and and start to whip Glynda, who blocked the attacks with her barrier or dodged.

Her time was running out with that bomb and she needed to end this battle as fast as possible.

She threw various shots with her aura around, covering the air with purple lines with had one destination, the angel. To Glynda's surprise Joy was able to dodge every of her purple shots, ducking, jumping, spinning, just like the Umbra Witch.

After dodge all shots, she made a diva pose while the shots exploded behind her, as if she was showing herself to some audience. She then radiated her whip and tried to strike Glynda, who used her aura whip to repel her attack. Both Glynda and Joy started to trade blows with their whips, causing small shockwaves around the forest, some leafs falling from the trees and flying away, and making the ground rumble.

At some point, both whips wrapped around each other. Joy start to push Glynda closer, making her get away from the portal, she tried to push herself back, only to her feel the ground move below her heels. She unmake the whip and Joy quickly wrapped her whip into Glynda's waist.

The teacher lost the ground below her when the angel pushed her with force and kicked her in the stomach. With Glynda right in front of her, Joy slapped both her cheeks, and to make sure she would not move, kneeled both her thighs, finally she threw Glynda more far from the portal.

Glynda tried to stand in her feet but was hard with the pain she was feeling in both her thighs, and fell on her knees. Joy jumped and like a comet, fell down in Glynda's direction with her feet aiming to her chest. Glynda quickly rolled to the ground and the angel landed on her feet. Her whip now a sword.

She tried to decapitate Glynda who used her crop covered in aura to block the swing. She held her crop as much she could but the angel was strong, so much that she found herself losing. That superhuman strength from when she fought against Grace and Glory really could come in hand.

She rolled around Joy and used her crop to hit the angel on the ankle, then used her telekinesis to throw her away. Once Joy's feet were in the floor, Glynda used her telekinesis to hold her in the place. The angel was strong, so Glynda was having difficult to make her stay in the place. She notices her gun from the beginning was back and that the sword seemed smaller. The hand holding the gun slowly pointing to her. She hold as much she could but in the end, she had to release Joy to roll to the side to not be hit by the shots. She raised her barrier and blocked the shots, seeing Glynda would hide behind her barrier Joy took back the sword and run against her.

Glynda put her crop on the floor as Joy jumped to split her body in half, then tree roots came from the floor and wrapped around Joy, trapping her arms. Glynda then raised her crop and and shot against Joy once again with full force.

Each shot hit the angel, sending her higher in the sky until the rest of the shots send her back to the ground, crashing her on the floor. Joy raised from the floor, some of her skin was missing like with the Affinties.

The bomb was in the last thirty seconds, she needed to end Joy now.

Seeing that she was heavily damaged by her attack, Glynda used one last time her aura whip and wrapped around the angel's neck. She raised her off the ground and threw her in the direction of a tree, Joy crashed on the tree bark dizzy and then, Glynda used her telekinesis to move the trees between Joy and crashed her between it.

Glynda was able to stand in her feet, the pain in her thighs long gone thanks to her aura. She looked back at the bomb and saw that she had still only five seconds left!

Knowing that she had little time left, and the bomb was out of the reach of her semblance, all Glynda could do is try run, even if she have no chance of reach in time, she had to try.

Suddenly, she felt something. The same thing from when she summoned that angel in the temple. But instead of summon another angel, she jumped in the air and from nothing, she felt her body just transform into a gold fox. She did not have time to be surprised with the transformation because was surprised with how fast she was running. With only two seconds left, Glynda was able reach the portal and enter inside of it. She heard a explosion behind her back as her body was shaping back to normal.

She was able to enter in the Paradiso, but stood some seconds looking to her own hands.

-How… how I… when did I… -She did not know what to think. She knew that magic exist but was different from what Ozpin did to Qrown and Raven. The transformation felt so natural to her and something new at the same time, not to mention the speed she run at the portal. She would make even Ruby eat dirty with the speed she run while in that fox form. –No Glynda, focus. You are in a mission here.

She said to herself. She could worry about herself later, first she need to find Jaune.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **From all the animals I thought to Glynda transform, a yellow fox seemed to combine more with her, it just what I think. Yes, she will have more transformations like Bayonetta and I have some ideas about what those transformations will be, although I willing to listen for suggestions about what should be her other transformations.**

 **That's all folks. See you next time.**


	10. Trouble in the Golden Woods

**Sorry for my bad English.**

 **Something I think to be quite interesting in being a writter is it when there is timesI write just some words or I keep writing without stop. I just don't know how this happen, I just start to write and suddenly I already wrote the entire chapter but also there is times when I want to write a entire chapter but no words can come to my mind.**

 **Some call this a mental block but the difference from what I mentioned is that I already has the chapter planned, but can not put in words like, I don't know how to put those words in a text. A better example of this is when you want to talk to someone but do not know what to say, as if the words can not left the mouth.**

 **It is really sad. I could write entire chapter quickly and update my stories soon but this not happen often.**

 **For now, I can only hope to update my stories as fast I can and not delay the chapter too much.**

* * *

If the place were not infested with winged monsters wanting to kill her, Glynda would love to explore the fields of Paradiso. But she could not forget her mission. Jaune is somewhere along there, and only she could save him from any trouble he might be. Trouble was, she could not focus on her goal no matter how hard she tried.

How could she?

She was only able to pass through the portal to Paradiso because she turned into a fox. That's it. A fox with golden hair like Paradiso's grass and more, she ran with a speed that would leave Ruby Rose eating dust, and being her teacher, Glynda was aware of how fast she is. Not to mention that the transformation felt very natural to her. It is as if she had become this fox as many times as she has walked through life.

She just jumped up and let it flow.

First, she sees monsters that no one else can see, so she wraps a two-headed creature with a feather she literally took from nowhere and now she turns into animals?

The last thing was not something that might surprise Glynda considering what Ozpin did to Qrow and Raven, but he never gave her that ability, and the transformations did not boost the user's physical abilities.

 _-_ _No Glynda._ -She thought. _-You need to focus on why you are here. Jaune is still here in Paradiso and you need to get him out of here._

The problem was that she was not near the temple where she inadvertently left Jaune to fight the Umbra Witch. That made Glynda stop at her heels. What if she finds the witch again?

She could barely hurt her when she faced her. She, a seasoned huntress and one of the best of all Vale was not a match for a woman in a gold swimsuit who somehow manages to use revolvers like high heels and pull their trigger. Her abilities were superior to any opponent Glynda faced in life.

Her strength, speed, and combat skills could not be underestimated.

Normally, she instructed her students to come with another strategy when they are in some disadvantage and with the Witch she would have to do the same. Her aura and dust proved to be useless against someone with such power so what is left for Glynda?

Her thoughts were interrupted when her vision caught something strange but beautiful.

In front of Glynda was a bridge formed entirely by light. She touches the path with the toe of her boot, oddly enough it was solid. Paradiso keeps surprising her more and more. She walked above the light bridge, looking below seeing the sea of clouds which seemed to be endless. Reaching the other side, she was able to see the temple where she left Jaune.

The outside, of course, was different from what she remembers.

A part of the wall went down by pure force of something, the dragon she summoned no doubt. Getting closer, she used some of the surviving skills she learns in her times as a student, something she never thought would be useful for her someday considering her job.

Checking the wreckage, she notices that the force which brought down the wall was not from some giant feet but a hand.

-The Witch. -She whispered.

Looking around she also notices signs that Jaune runs to a side to another, but could not tell if was for trying run away or fight another angel. Her eyes widened when notices something strange in the wreckage. Someone else was in the temple beside Jaune and the Umbra Witch. It was tall, using an armor, quite heavy, a very big sword on his back. A knight.

The situation was starting to get too crowded for Glynda's taste.

First Jaune, then the Umbra Witch and now a knight? As if the witch be spying the academy was enough. She even not know if the knight is a friend or a foe. Jaune may have met him in the temple so she could ask for him if she finds him.

With nothing left in the temple, she decides to follow the lead the destruction guided her. From what seemed, a part of the meadow was stomped by a lot of legs, and despite having wings, some angels actually run after their targets or she thought because she was their only target so far.

The meadow leads her to a little forest. Around her, nothing than trees and gold leaves, the place was too much quiet Glynda thought. She wanted to call for Jaune but this also would alert the angels of her presence. This place sure is their territory, and she needed to be careful, who knows how many angels may be around, or how strong they are.

After a couple of minutes walking, she found a stone walkway. Thinking that Jaune may have followed the path, Glynda decides to follow as well, hoping to find her missing student. She went for a couple of minutes walking and thankfully she did not found any angel in her way. The forest seemed not end as Glynda keep walking deeper in the gold forest, finding only some statues she did not know what they suppose to be.

After what seemed hours, she found a circular stone floor. Around were some more statues this time she recognized as Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages but nothing that seemed to be a Lumen Witch.

For some reason, think about the Lumen Witch did not felt right for her. As if something like a Lumen Witch should not exist, different from the Umbra Witches. As she was reaching the middle, she starts to hear something that would be a strange noise for anyone else who is not Glynda, who recognizes the noises as Enochian.

For some reason, she heard the words as if they were trying to lead her to the middle of the stone floor as if there was something for her. She hesitated of course. She did not know what could be waiting for her there, also there is the fact it would just her mind playing games with her. Yet the voices did not stop, and Glynda found herself slowly walking closer to the center, as the voices keep whispering inside her mind, putting her into a kind of trance.

-Aha! -Then a voice gets her out from her trance and Glynda turn around to see a figure standing in one of the branches. -Rule number one! Never let your guard down!

The figure jump from the branch holding a vine and swing in Glynda's direction. The teacher watches with eyes wide open as the figure quickly approached her with a sword in his hands... then he passed through Glynda and going further with no control while screaming. He lost his hold on the vine and went spinning in midair until he landed roughly on the floor.

Glynda knew just only one person who could do such a stupid act.

-Mr. Arc. -She said while approaching him. -I'm glad to see you are okay but what exactly you are doing?

Once he was back in his feet, she took a good look on his clothes. Before he was wearing only half of his onesie but now, he was wearing white pants covered with gold armor. In his left arm an armor covering it from his shoulder to his wrist. Instead of boots, he was wearing golden greaves.

-Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Glynda. I did not see it was you-wait a minute, Glynda?! -Jaune shouts surprising Glynda. -Where have you been?! You were by my side on the temple and then you just disappeared.

-Mr. Arc, believe me. I was not my intention leave you alone in such peril. I was worried about your safety since I was back to Vale.

-You were in Vale? The town still is the same? Do we finally have flying cars?

-Jaune, It's not so long since you've been here.

-No. I'm sure I've been here make days already.

-It only makes a couple of hours.

-But I've been here for days! Just look at me! It seems that I have been in this place for a couple of hours?

Now that Glynda gave a second look to Jaune, he seemed different physically. He seems to have gained a bit of muscle and she notices some scars he did not have before. His hair also seemed bigger than she remembers.

Jaune really was in Paradiso more than a day?

 _-But how is this possible?_ -Glynda thought. _-I know it's only been a few hours since I came to Paradiso. When Fernando woke me up, it was already morning... but I don't know what hour was when I came to Paradiso. Fernando said he felt the same energy from the angels in my apartment. He was still in the academy when this happened so it must have been some time since then, or perhaps he just felt the presence of the Umbra Witch in my apartment? Who knows how long she is been there waiting for me to let my guard down. This is so confusing._

Glynda thought deeply in Jaune's words. It means the boy had a really hard and long time in Paradiso. The time flow different in this place? Her thoughts were once again interrupted when the voices speaking Enochian spoke once again.

-Are you hearing that too? -Jaune asked.

-You already heard those voices before?

-It is the first time I'm hearing those voices, and I've been in this forest make some time already.

-Can you tell what they are saying?

-Something about an old gear and being crazy to be used again.

Old gear? It is the reason the voices wanted her to go to the center of the place? She decides to take the risk and went to the center but her instincts kicked and she jumped back.

What comes next was a huge angel coming from a yellow circle on the floor, a halo on the top of his head of course, a baby head like statue covering his face, grey skin like ivory, only four fingers in each hand which one holding a massive axe golden axe with a red jewel in the center. A something resembling a sun around his neck. On its back tiny wings which are impossible to fly with.

 **Second Sphere**

 **Beloved**

 **Powers**

Glynda knew angels could be big but this thing is enormous!

The good and old Jaune start to scream with his trademark girlish high piercing scream well know by Beacon as he watched with his face equally surprise at the huge angel in front of them.

Beloved raised his huge axe and was ready to bring it down. Glynda was about to tell Jaune to run but the axe came down, forcing her to jump away from the blade which easily brought the concrete floor, and make the earth below them shake. He spotted Jaune and swung his axe in the horizontal. Glynda raised her crop to raise a barrier and block the strike, but she saw Jaune had no need of her protection, he jumped above the axe before the blade of the weapon could make some damage on him.

Glynda was surprised to see her react so fast. He never shows this display of reaction speed before in the combat classes. Putting this thought aside, for now, she involved the giant angel with her aura, trying to hold him on the place. This proved to be very difficult. The giant size and strength of the monster made hard for her as the angel slowly put his attention on the blonde witch.

With a roar, the angel freed himself from his prison. Then the angel raised his fist and aimed a punch against Glynda, who quickly raised a barrier to block the strike. The force was enough to push her some centimeters away, she could feel the floor brushing against her heels as the angel keep punching the barrier.

Getting impatient, the angel put all his strength on the next punch, which broke the barrier and making Glynda instinctively cover her face, her eyes widened when removing her arms away from her face and saw the giant fist coming to her. She covered herself in ice but the punch was strong enough to break it through and successfully land the blow on the teacher.

The strike made Glynda lost consciousness for a second. When she awoke, the first thing she saw was Beloved raising his axe to end the teacher at once. A light projectile hitting its face stopped his strike. Glynda raises to a sitting position to see Jaune holding a bow and pointing against the angel as he took another shot.

The shots show to make some effect against Beloved as he blocked his face while the shots keep coming. Glynda took the opportunity and shot her own projectiles against the angel on the back of his head. He felt the shot hit him and look back at Glynda who was now in her feet. She raised her crop and used the vines and branches of the woods to hold him on the place. Beloved struggled a little to free himself and immediately felt a rock hit his covered face.

As Glynda raised debris from the floor, she failed to notice more of the circular golden circles on the sky. She used her semblance to throw the various debris against Beloved but they were blocked by a spinning spear from one of the three new angels appearing. The one in the front was like an Affinity but different from them he was wearing a blue tunic.

 **Third Sphere**

 **Applaud**

 **Archangels**

Applaud pointed to Jaune ordering to the Affinities to attack while he focused his attention to Glynda.

Perfect, she thought. If was not enough deal with a giant angel, now she had to deal with more Affinities and an evolved version of him. She turns to Jaune and tried again tell him to run but he already had grabbed both the swords he had and rushed to face both Affinities. She could not pay attention to her student with Applaud trying to pierce her body with his spear. She jumped to the right and rolled away to not be hit by the giant axe from Beloved. She used her semblance again and threw another rock against Beloved while she used some dust she had with her to froze Applaud right were he was.

Applaud tried to free himself as Beloved keep trying to crush Glynda with his feet. She jumped away after each stomp and trying to make a plan to take down the giant angel. Jaune himself was busy dealing with both Affinities, one holding an axe and the other gold flail. The one with the flail brought his weapon down and Jaune dodges by rolling to his left and raised the swords like an X on his back to block the attack from the angel wielding the axe. He kicked him in the ankle and rolled away, resulting with the Affinity receiving a strike from the flail. Jaune quickly formed a bow with the swords and shot at the second Affinity chest. While it makes a considerable damage to the angels, they still were not over.

Back to Glynda, Applaud had freed himself from his ice prison and was swinging his spear from all angles possible, and the blonde dodging each attack with would make someone wonder how a woman wearing heels could make such movements.

I think I already used this description.

Anyway, Applaud was getting impatient and Glynda knew this would make him do some mistakes, like while Beloved stood behind her with his weapon raised, Applaud threw his spear against Glynda, who dodge the flying spear and hitting the giant angel on the knee, making him scream, let go of his weapon, and start to jump while holding his injured knee. Glynda forcefully pushed the spear from the giant angel's knee and pointed to Applaud, and threw it. Applaud seems to scoff at the action as he grabbed the spear and spin his weapon while turning around, only to when was with his front to Glynda again, received an ice projectile on his face, sending him flying away to the woods.

When turn around to take care of Beloved, found herself in the crushing grip of the giant angel. Beloved raised Glynda until she was in front of his face, then start to squeeze her body with all force he could use with just one hand. Glynda tried to loosen the grip with her aura but was a vain effort. The barrier around her body would soon succumb to the tightness around her body, with that her ribs would bend would bend inwards, putting her in a very bad situation.

Thinking in how to make the creature release her, Glynda raised her crop and from the keeper ignited a bright light which blinded Beloved, making him release Glynda and cover his eyes. Glynda landed roughly on the floor. She covered her face while the Beloved swung his weapon all the sides trying to hit its enemies. Jaune suddenly appeared and jumped on the blade of the axe while the weapon hit the Affinity using the flail. The blonde knight runs through the handle of the axe until he reaches the giant angel's shoulder. After a big jump, Jaune trust both swords on the back of Beloved's neck. The angels immediately felt the blades piercing his skin and tried to get Jaune off from his back with no success.

Glynda was about to get up when her eyes spotted an opened box. Inside it has what she recognized as four golden colt revolvers but the barrels were larger than it should be. Immediately, Glynda felt the same sensation from when she summoned the dragon and transformed herself in a fox, a sense of familiarity.

She walked to the box and grabbed one of the revolvers, it seemed so natural for her to hold it. Unconsciously she got another one. She gave a good look on the revolvers not noticing the Affinity Jaune still had to kill sneaking behind her. This until her instincts kicked again she dodges the axe from the angel and in less than a second, she gave five shots against the angel, two on the knees, two on the wrists and one on the neck. The Affinity groaned from pain and the last thing he saw was the barrel of a revolver in front of his face before the trigger was pulled.

Glynda then heard Jaune's screams, meaning that he still was holding on the Beloved's neck.

Beloved rolled on the floor and finally freed from the blades on his back. His attention was back to Glynda and angered, he dashed against her with his axe raised. Jaune called for his teacher but seemed like she was in some trance. The Beloved raised his axe and brought it down, only to hit nothing, from the dirty what came after the strike, the shape of Glynda formed, standing perfectly still on the axe.

-Wow... just... wow... -Jaune said, not knowing exactly what happened.

Beloved tried to grab Glynda again with his left arm only for her jump on his hand and stand on his wrist. Like trying to get a fly on his skin, Beloved let of his axe and tried to crush Glynda with the palm of his right hand, only to again Glynda stand in the back of his hand. She then jumped and just for a moment, Jaune notice something very strange, Glynda was using two revolvers like heels.

Glynda brought her leg back and with that superhuman strength back, she kicked Beloved right on the head, making him lost the baby like mask covering his face. The angel landed on his back and Glynda on his belly. She then walked through the angel with each step somehow pulling the trigger on the revolver on her legs and putting holes on the angel's body. Beloved raised his head to look to Glynda, who was now in front of his face. She stomped his ugly face and shooting at him at the same time. After the twentieth stomp, the angel stopped to move and disappeared.

-Wow Ms, Glynda. -Jaune said approaching her. -That was awesome. I did not know you knew how to use revolvers. -She didn't. -And to use it on your legs. I mean, I did not know this was possible. -Neither she. -You really are more than eyes can see.

Glynda would try to say that she is just a huntress like other but seemed that in this statement, Jaune was right. She did not reply any of his statements, most of her focus was on the revolvers in her hands.

And for some reason, she decides to call them as _Passione_.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Nothing to say for now. Except for leave a review to see where I can improve in this story _which is not my grammar thank you very much._**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
